This Torment
by dreamsofyesterday1
Summary: Part fifteen of the Robyn series. Six months have passed since Kit leaving town. Is Robyn and Ziggy's relationship all that it appears to be or will a surprise visit from an old flame blow it all into the air? Read to find out. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

This Torment

Part fifteen of the Robyn series

Six months had passed in Lazytown since Kit's departure. True to his promise Kit had come back on flying visits one of which had been for Robyn's birthday. He never stayed more than two days at a time and resided either with Sportacus or with the Mayor and Bessie. Not once since the collapse of his relationship with Robyn had he entered the house he had lived in for over a year or been anywhere alone with her.

This behaviour had confused some people. Some thought it was brought on by jealously of her seemingly stable relationship with Ziggy others thought it due to a continued attraction to the woman he had claimed to love more than life itself. The inhabitants of Lazytown were split in their theories and no one could agree on either of them.

Even being the person that knew Robyn the best out of everyone didn't keep Sportacus from being confused by her odd behaviour when Kit was around. She wouldn't try to be alone with him at any time just as he would do with her. In her manner she seemed restrained. Both were always unfailingly polite to each other and seemed to be total strangers to each other.

It didn't make sense.

The fire of such a passionate coupling seemed to have been doused out with the memories of special times. Neither of them spoke of old times, they didn't even speak of the present. They avoided conversation with each other wherever possible and even physical contact was non-existent. Eye contact was also evaded and simple requests to pass a bowl of peas were unusually strained for them both. It made the people around them feel uncomfortable as if they were pulling teeth.

Most people seemed glad that Robyn and Ziggy appeared to be getting on well. They seemed happy together and no one objected to their relationship. There were those that doubted the validity of the 'happiness' the couple were sharing. Robbie was one of them. As Robyn's father he had an instinct which told him when something wasn't right with his daughter. He had confronted her and conversations had ensued where Robyn had all but admitted that she'd made a mistake.

Despite her father's advice to cut short the relationship before she found herself in too deep Robyn was determined to continue. In her view she had made her bed and had to lie on it no matter what. She put on a happy face to conceal the silent tears she cried at night. She replaced Kit's photos with Ziggy's but kept a secret album full of pictures of the man she had once been willing to die for.

Robyn sat with Ziggy in his living room. The two talked over glasses of wine, their conversation followed idle routes. Ziggy's end of the conversation was strained; there was something he was holding back she knew. It seemed as if he was more willing to skirt around any enquiries she made and he kept changing the subject. This was neither the first time that this had happened nor would it be the last.

Their relationship had gotten off to a fairly bumpy start. Neither of them had adapted well to the change of state of their relationship and it took a while for things to smooth out. Robyn had missed Kit more than she'd let on and felt hurt by his betrayal. She'd not expected him to give her up so easily and her feelings became clear after the deed was done.

She was bored.

For his part Ziggy was concerned that he could never reach the bar that Kit had set. He didn't know if he could ever compare to the handsome, mysterious, funny and interesting man that had cast a shadow over him. Doubt preyed on his mind day and night that Robyn wasn't as interested in him as she was in Kit. To combat this he tried to make himself as interesting as possible and hoped that his and Robyn's experiences together would win through. He'd known her since she was a baby and they had gone from childhood chums to lovers. He also tried to convince himself that Kit had just been a fly by night boyfriend.

"Robyn?" Ziggy asked after a break in the conversation.

Stirred from her silent thoughts Robyn looked up from her glass, "Yes?"

"I was wondering something. Why don't we go for a weekend out somewhere? A small trip you know, just the two of us. Somewhere different."

"Where were you thinking of?"

"Paris?"

This suggestion made Robyn choke on her wine. It had been unexpected and had surprised her. For her part she'd thought he would have suggested somewhere less exotic like Sweet City where he could stuff himself silly on candy. Paris was an entirely different kettle of fish. It meant being alone with Ziggy in a completely alien place away from anyone that new them. The thought of it suffocated her.

When her body had finished making her cough to remove the liquid that had gone down the wrong way Robyn smiled at Ziggy.

"Paris sounds lovely." She said sounding convincingly excited.

Ziggy frowned, "Are you sure? That coughing fit didn't exactly fill me with confidence."

"I breathed in and swallowed at the same time. It happens. When were you thinking of us going?"

"In two days time. I've already booked the hotel and the flights."

It took all of Robyn's strength not to choke again and to cover it she smiled, "It's not like you to be this spontaneous. Who are we flying with?"

Ziggy smiled this time, "Air Ché with Greta being an Air Hostess for us."

"That's great. There's one minor problem though."

"What's that?"

"Ché's airship has two beds, one for him and one for Greta. If they share a bed it leaves on for us to share."

"We can manage that can't we? It's not as if we'll be doing anything. It would also give us practice for sharing a bed in the hotel."

Robyn was about to respond when the phone rang. Ziggy answered it with a sigh, his conversation with the caller only lasted ten seconds and he sighed again when he put the receiver down.

"That was Robbie. He wants you home, it's getting late." Ziggy explained.

Nodding Robyn stood up and went to fetch her jacket. Coming back into the living room she hugged Ziggy and gave him a goodbye kiss. He walked her to the door and even offered to walk her home but she declined on the basis that she didn't have far to go. Waving to Ziggy she left the house and made her way home.

What was she going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

Instead of going straight home Robyn went to her garden and sat in the arbour. All was quiet in the town and her solitude gave her a chance to think. It wasn't often that she could really think when in the company of others. People would always ask her if she was alright or would attempt to make conversation with her both of which disturbed her thoughts. Time alone was something she had had a great deal of since Kit had left.

It had been a long time since she'd had so much time to herself. All of the extra time had taken some getting used to and in the beginning it wasn't altogether welcome. Company was something she needed a lot of, she was scared of being alone too long unless she was suitably occupied with something. Partial monophobia wasn't what most bothered her. It was being alone with herself, being alone with the person within herself. The person she couldn't escape.

A familiar sensation washed over Robyn and looking up she reached out with her heightened senses to try to detect who had entered her garden and disrupted her thoughts. It took a matter of seconds for her to locate and identify the person.

"Come on out Stingy." Robyn said into the darkness with a slight smile.

Stingy emerged from behind a conifer and put his hands on his hips, "How do you do that? There was no way you could see me behind here or even know I was here in the first place."

"Lucky guess. What brings you here?"

"What brings you here?"

"Why do you have to answer a question with a question?" Robyn asked with an eyebrow raised before continuing, "I just came here from Ziggy's. You?"

"I saw you coming out of Ziggy's and walking in here. It's not often you come here in the dark and I thought I'd ask you why you're in _my _garden."

Robyn stood up and walked up to Stingy, "_Your_ garden? Well if you want it it's yours. You just have to remember that there's a lot of dirty work involved in maintaining a garden."

"Dirt?"

"Uh huh. Dirty, dirty, dirty dirt. You can get very messy and ruin your lovely clothes."

Stingy looked away for a few minutes and was evidently thinking. Looking back at Robyn he shrugged his shoulders and said, "When you put it that way it's your garden. You can have it. I don't want dirt."

"Thank you. I should be getting home now; daddy will be worried sick if I'm out much longer."

"Good idea. I'll take you to _my _house myself."

"_My_ house Stingy, remember?"

"Whatever. Come along," Stingy said walking in the direction of Robyn's house.

Rolling her eyes Robyn followed. It didn't take long for them to get back to her house and before Stingy could invite himself in she closed the door. Opening it again she thanked Stingy for his trouble and closed it once more. Leaning back against it she saw her father smiling with amusement from the kitchen doorway.

"I'm sorry for being late back. I took a detour to my garden," Robyn apologised.

Sportacus emerged from behind Robbie and smiled, "Its ok. I let him know where you were."

"Spying again I see."

"I don't spy, do I Robbie?"

Walking over to his daughter Robbie replied, "I have to side with Robyn on this one. You do spy."

"I don't spy." Sportacus protested, "I take an active interest in what goes on down here."

"Spying," Robbie and Robyn stated simultaneously with their arms folded.

Sportacus folded his arms and sadly admitted that a stalemate had been reached. He wouldn't admit to spying and his accusers wouldn't back down. There was only one way to settle this argument. It was a method that the three had used quite often to resolve disagreements and even though it wasn't always fair it worked. Walking up to Robbie, Sportacus suggested the method they use and he agreed. Unfolding their arms the two men stood in front of one another with one clenched fist held out at arm's length.

Bracing himself for the contest Robbie looked at Sportacus and tried to stare him down but to no affect. Looking back down at his fist he opened and closed it a few times in readiness. Sweat beaded on his forehead as a result of nervousness, he tried to make himself sure that he wouldn't lose.

He had to beat Sportacus.

Sportacus looked from his fist to Robbie who he noticed was looking back at him again. "Ready?" he asked.

Robbie nodded, "Are you?"

"Yeah. On the count of three…"

"Paper, Scissors, Stone." Both men said shaking their fists and shaping them into one of the three items.

Sportacus lost round one with Scissors to a Stone. He won round two with Paper to a stone but his victory was quashed by his choosing Paper which was beaten by Robbie's Scissors in round three. He had lost 2-1 and the argument had been settled, he was a spy.

Robbie smiled victoriously and hugged Robyn who was also smiling. Both then looked at Sportacus and made an L shape with their fingers which they rested against their foreheads. These shapes were combined with calling out 'loser' and laughing. This display went on for a few minutes and was watched by an exasperated Sportacus who couldn't stand bad winners.

When she'd done with mocking Sportacus, Robyn elbowed her father gently in the ribs to get him to take the hint to stop. Robbie chuckled while rubbing his ribs and once he was sure they weren't too badly damaged playfully pushed Robyn a little. In response to the push Robyn got her father in an arm lock. Robbie tried unsuccessfully to get out of the arm lock he was in even though it was a loose one and stumbled slightly. Overbalanced by Robbie's stumble Robyn hit her head on the wall and let go.

Worried for Robyn the two men pulled her from the wall and tried to see where she'd hit. Much to their surprise Robyn pulled her hands away from her head with a smile and in a fluid motion pulled Sportacus' hat off. Before Sportacus could stop her she was already half way up the stairs and taunting him by waving his hat around in the air.

"Got your hat," She repeated before putting it on and running the rest of the way upstairs.

Sportacus looked at Robbie when they heard a door close upstairs. Robbie held out his hand and shook it making a truce. Releasing each others hands they smiled and mounted the stairs.

Battle had commenced.


	3. Chapter 3

As rare as their working as a team was Robbie and Sportacus did it well. They positioned themselves outside Robyn's bedroom door and tried to push it open. No matter how hard they tried it wouldn't budge an inch and none of their efforts paid off.

"How can one girl hold a door shut against the combined strength of two men?" Robbie grunted under the physical strain.

Sportacus shook his head, "I don't know. She must have something propped up against the door. What on earth could it be though?"

"I think it's a chest of drawers." A voice said from behind them.

Both men stopped pushing at the door and turned around to see Robyn watching them with her arms folded and still wearing Sportacus' hat. Looking at each other in total confusion they tried to work out how Robyn had gotten from the other side of the door to their side. Her door had been barricaded and they'd also been pushing it so she couldn't have slipped passed them.

"I dropped myself out of the window and shimmied down the drain pipe." Robyn explained seeing the extremely confused looks both men had on their faces.

With the mystery cleared up both men nodded. Robbie turned around and started trying to push the door open again which made both Sportacus and Robyn smile with amusement. Looking at Robyn, Sportacus shrugged. After watching Robbie for a few more minutes he decided enough was enough and tapped him on the shoulder. Robbie looked up from his work and saw Sportacus pointing at something. Following where Sportacus was pointing to with his eyes Robbie noticed Robyn who waved at him. Looking away bashfully Robbie stepped away from the door and straightening out his waistcoat smiled at his audience.

"Where were we?" He asked struggling to keep a straight face.

To give her father a clue Robyn pointed to her new hat. He took the hint quickly enough and made to run after her to grab the hat but was too slow. Looking back at Sportacus he shrugged and ran down the stairs. He was closely followed by Sportacus who told him to run through the back door while he took the front and that they could trap Robyn with a pincer movement.

Nodding Robbie ran through the kitchen and opening the back door ran out of the house into the chill September evening. Looking around he could see neither Robyn nor Sportacus. It was only when he heard laughing and someone closing the door behind him that he realised he'd been tricked. Without bothering to check if the door had been locked he ran round the front and saw Sportacus trying to open the front door.

Seeing Robbie out of the corner of his eye Sportacus turned to look at him, "We've been locked out. She tricked us."

"Little scamp," Robbie said under his breath before remembering that one of the downstairs windows had a dodgy lock.

Without saying another word to Sportacus he went round the house trying to remember which window it was that didn't lock properly. After circling the house several times he finally remembered that the downstairs bathroom window was the one he'd been thinking of. Moving back round to the front of the house he gestured for Sportacus to follow him and whispered to him to jimmy open the window. Sportacus objected by saying that it wasn't something heroes did but after a particularly cold blast of wind assaulted them he dropped his argument and pulled the window open. He gave Robbie a leg up before pulling himself through the window.

Robbie slowly pushed the bathroom door open and looked out. He heard someone moving around in the kitchen and crept over that way. Sticking his head round the door he saw Robyn standing in front of the stove heating something in a saucepan. Whatever it was it smelt good and made his mouth water. He had to stop himself from gasping when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Sportacus had crept up behind him and made him jump.

"Cocoa anyone?" Robyn asked without turning round, she knew they were there.

Both Robbie and Sportacus looked at each other, the game was up. They stood up and took a seat on the chairs in the kitchen. Robyn placed a cup of cocoa in front of Robbie and a glass of water in front of Sportacus. Instead of sitting down herself she went over to the back door, unlocked it and called for Skip who came hobbling in. She bent down and stroked the terrier before shutting the door. Bending down again she picked him up and carried him into the living room.

Sitting herself down on the couch she sat with Skip in her lap and carried on stroking him. After a while Skip tired of the affection he was receiving and jumping off Robyn's lap went to lie down in his basket. For a little while he sat quietly and then after rolling around a little yawned and went to sleep.

Seeing Skip yawn made Robyn yawn and she too felt like going to bed. After saying goodnight to Sportacus and her father she went outside via the back door and climbed back up the drain pipe to her room. Before she got herself ready for bed she moved the chest of drawers back to its original place and tidied up a little. Once she'd done with tidying up she got a clean pair of pyjamas out of one of her drawers and changed into them. It was all she could do after this was walk the short distance to the bathroom to brush her teeth before going back to her bedroom and throwing herself on her bed. The moment her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

Half an hour later Robbie stuck his round the door to see if Robyn was alright. He smiled when he saw that she was sprawled out on the duvet and sleeping peacefully. Loathe to wake her in order to get her under the duvet he went into his room and got a blanket out his wardrobe. Going back into Robyn's bedroom he carefully put the blanket over her and gave her a kiss on the cheek before going to bed himself.

The next morning Robbie awoke to grunts and groans which sounded like they were coming from Robyn's room. Curious he got up and went to investigate. Upon entering Robyn's room he saw what all the noise was about, she was trying to change her bed. She looked up when she noticed him standing in the doorway and smiled. He smiled back and looking at the floor saw a pile of sheets and Robyn's duvet, he knew straight away what had happened.

Robyn looked at the sheets also, "You don't have to worry. It wasn't a big seizure but I should probably have remembered to go to the toilet before I went to bed last night not that it normally makes any difference."

"Have you written it in your seizure chart yet?"

"My smiley chart? No not yet. I was going to do that when I put the sheets in the washing machine."

"Ok. You need a hand?"

"Yes please. I don't know why it is that I struggle with putting duvets in covers. I suppose it's a good thing I got a spare in case of what happened happening."

Robbie nodded, "It is. I'll finish with this while you take the dirties downstairs."

Handing her father the duvet and its cover Robyn gathered up her dirty sheets and took them downstairs. She put them in the washing machine and washed her hands in the sink before closing the door and turning it on. With the machine doing its job she opened up a cupboard door and marked her seizure on her seizure chart.

After a few minutes Robbie came downstairs and the two sat down to breakfast. Something told Robyn it was going to be another boring day in Lazytown. Nothing exciting ever happened since Kit had left.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why don't we go out somewhere for the day? Go on a little trip, just the two of us." Robbie suggested while he and Robyn did the washing up.

Robyn nodded, "I like the sound of that. Where would we go though?"

"Shopping? We can go that massive shopping mall in Crazytown."

"One problem, we'd need Sportacus to fly us over so it wouldn't be just the two of us and if Bessie finds out where we're going she'll want to come too. Whenever we want to do something alone there's always other people with us. Even when I was young I was always with my friends and hardly ever spent time with you and when you came back I was with Kit all the time. It's not fair."

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't try to spend more time with you."

"It's my fault as well. It works both ways."

It was Robbie's turn to nod. After a few minutes silence a thought came to him, "Why don't we go away somewhere together? Somewhere away from here and Sportacus, somewhere we can spend time alone. The only problem is that we need to find a place."

"Why don't I try to find that world map I've got somewhere and we can throw darts at it to see where they come up with? It'll narrow the possibilities down a lot."

"That's a great idea. You go find it and I'll finish up here."

Robyn nodded and drying her hands went to go find the map she had studied geography from as a child.

Fifteen minutes later Robbie helped Robyn pin the map on a bare wall in the living room. When they were sure it was secure Robbie went to grab his packet of darts from a drawer in his night stand. Coming back downstairs he debated with Robyn for a few minutes to try to decide who would throw the darts. After little success they moved to Paper, Scissors, Stone which decided Robbie as the dart thrower. To narrow down the possibilities even more Robbie pulled out four darts.

Closing his eyes he threw one dart at a time at the map and when he'd thrown all four he looked at where they'd landed. One dart had landed in the ocean so that didn't count. Looking at the other three he noticed one had landed in Rome, another in the Alps and a third in the North Pole.

"Too cold, too bold, too old." Robbie said pointing at the dart in the North Pole then the one in the Alps and ending on the one in Rome.

Robyn shook her head, "Hold your horses soldier. Rome would be cool. There's loads to do there. We can see the Sistine Chapel, see the Trevi Fountain, visit the Vatican, and visit the Catacombs and the Coliseum. Near to Rome there's Pompeii and Herculaneum as well as Mount Vesuvius."

"How do you know so much about Rome?"

"Doctor Cole was telling me about it when I asked him about all the places he'd been to on holiday. He really recommended it."

"It sounds like there's a lot of walking involved."

Robyn sighed and sat down heavily on the couch. She knew what was coming. It was something her father said a little too often for her liking, 'why don't you and Sportacus do it?' Whenever he said it she felt like he was palming her off because he couldn't be bothered. It hurt her that they'd never really had a chance to spend some proper time together and that they were hardly ever alone. When they had a chance to spend time together it was always the way that one of them didn't want to do anything.

Instead of saying what Robyn expected him to say Robbie said, "I'd like to give Rome a try. Sure we'll be walking our feet off but I could do with the exercise."

Smiling Robyn jumped up excitedly and hugged her father, "Thanks daddy. There's only one problem with going to Rome though, we'd need passports."

"True. If I apply for a new one…"

"There's always Andalusia. I know someone who can give us free flights, free accommodation and subsidised food. They've got a luxurious villa with five bedrooms and a swimming pool. I was also told that the bath tub is big enough to be a swimming pool in itself."

"Andalusia it is then. No passport officials to worry about then. You can ask Ché about it when he picks you up for Paris."

Robyn looked confusedly at Robbie, "You know about that?"

"Ziggy asked me before he asked you. He came over for Ché's phone number the other day, that's when he asked me."

"I guess he would have had to. To be honest it's a trip I'm not looking forward to."

"You'll love Paris."

"It's not the place that's the problem it's my travelling companion. Ziggy's fine but I'm worried about sharing a bed with him. It's too soon after…"

Robbie nodded knowingly and hugged Robyn. It was plain to see that she was still cut up over Kit and he hoped that a time would come when it all seemed like a distant memory. The only problem was that she and Kit had been through a lot together and forgetting it wouldn't be easy if not impossible.

He too was hurt by Kit leaving the way he did. It had happened all too quickly but he could understand Kit's reasons. Seeing Robyn kissing Ziggy would have torn him apart and destroyed whatever remaining hope he had left of saving their relationship. He'd not had the strength to hold on to Robyn and had let her go. Robbie had heard it said once that loving someone enough to let them go was the purest form of love. It would have taken a lot of courage on Kit's part to let Robyn go and to release her into Ziggy's arms.

Sportacus slowly opened the front door and stepped inside the house. He saw the map on the wall and Robbie hugging Robyn. Neither noticed his presence until he closed the front door behind him. Releasing each other from the hug Robbie and Robyn turned to greet Sportacus in their own way. Robyn hugged him while Robbie waved.

"I came to get my hat back." Sportacus explained.

Robyn felt her head and laughed when she realised she was still wearing his hat. Even though she was reluctant to part with it she took it off and handed it back. Sportacus was about to put it back on his head when he changed his mind and put it back on Robyn's.

Sportacus answered Robyn's confused look by saying, "Keep it. It suits you. I have plenty in the airship it's just that that one is my favourite."

"They're all the same, how can you have a favourite one?"

"I don't know. That one fits right I guess."

"I take it the others are too small to fit your big head." Robyn taunted.

In answer of Robyn's taunt Sportacus pulled the hat down over Robyn's eyes and nose. Both he and Robbie laughed as Robyn struggled to pull the hat off. She managed to get it off after a little while and frowned at the two still chuckling men.

Placing the hat back on Robyn's head properly Sportacus raised an eyebrow, "Now who's got the big head?"

"I still say it's you." Robyn teased and ran out of the house before Sportacus could grab her.

Sportacus looked at Robbie who just shrugged. With Robyn gone he told Sportacus to sit down, there was something they had to talk about.


	5. Chapter 5

Trixie heard someone knocking on her front door and getting out of her chair went to open it. She smiled when she saw Robyn standing on the step and invited her in. It took her a few seconds to notice that Robyn was wearing Sportacus' hat and she laughed when he heard the story of how she got it and her locking both Robbie and Sportacus out.

Leading Robyn into the living room Trixie said, "I wish I'd been there to see all that. What confuses me is that I thought you were a good girl now since Kit left."

"I can have my moments I guess."

"I suppose," Trixie commented, "How are you holding up anyway? You seem better but I know you. Sometimes you're just like your dad, a master of disguise."

Robyn smiled faintly at the comment, "You might be onto something there. I guess I'm a little better but it's hard and instead of helping Ziggy's making things harder. He's trying to be Kit, be how he was before everything went tits up and it keeps reminding me. If I wasn't ultra confused before I certainly am now."

Trixie nodded understanding, "Have you talked to Ziggy about it?"

"I've tried but he seems to be in complete denial. I know it doesn't make sense but when I try to talk about Kit he changes the subject and when we're discussing completely different things he somehow manages to turn it onto him. Sometimes I catch him trying to remember some old jokes that Kit told and even trying to juggle. He doesn't realise that it hurts."

"Do you want me to talk to him? Maybe he'll listen to me."

"You can try but don't hold your breath."

Getting up from the couch Trixie went over to the chair that Robyn was sitting in and hugged her. It was evident to her that her friend was still struggling to cope with the dramatic break down of her relationship and she knew that her games with Robbie and Sportacus had been for their benefit not hers. As usual Robyn had put her own hurts behind herself to help others with theirs. Sometimes it could be a strength others a flaw.

Robbie and Sportacus had talked for some twenty minutes about Robyn. Robbie had shared his concerns over Robyn's missing Kit and he wanted to try to find a way to fix it. It was his and Sportacus' job to find some way of dealing with the problem. Both knew it had to be done and were trying to think of ideas that could work.

Sportacus took a sip of his water before looking at Robbie, "What do you think we can do about Robyn?"

"I don't know. As I see it everything she sees reminds her of Kit which doesn't help her. I was thinking that redecorating the house might help, changing wall colours and some furniture."

"It could work but what if she doesn't want to forget Kit? You know how much she loved him and I think she still does. Maybe it's her still loving him which is hurting her because she can't move on properly even though she may not want to."

Robbie put his head in his hands, "Why is this so difficult? Why couldn't things have stayed good between them? If they had Robyn would be happy and we wouldn't be in this situation."

"She seemed happy enough yesterday and earlier."

"The fun and games were for cheering us up; they weren't because she was happy. Yes she had fun but they made us feel better. I'm her father I know these things."

Sportacus frowned, "I really thought she was feeling better about things. It seemed like she was."

"She's a good actress. Out of all the things she could have inherited it from me why did she have to inherit my ability to mask my feelings with others? I'd have preferred it if she'd picked up my clumsy gene but it probably tripped on the way to her."

"You know it figures." Sportacus smiled and took another sip of water, "Why don't we move on the redecorating idea? Robyn's out and we can go to the Greentown DIY Emporium. All we have to do is leave a note on the fridge for her and go."

"That sounds like a good idea. We could surprise her. One thing I'm going to do while I'm there is get lots of colour charts and try to find a different colour to paint this room with. That neon green on the back wall has been driving me crazy for ages, whatever possessed him to paint it that colour?"

Looking at the aforementioned wall Sportacus winced, "I don't know. I think it was the only colour that could cover the fourteen other colours he painted it. You might need to think about wallpapering in here."

Nodding Robbie got up and walked into the kitchen to write a note for Robyn. Looking around for a prominent place to put it he settled on the fridge. Wherever Robyn had gotten to he was sure that it was the first place she'd head to when she got home. Re-entering the living room he changed his slippers for shoes and put his coat on. When he was done both men left the house and made their way to Sportacus' airship.

It was now seven o'clock in the evening and rain had been falling heavily over Lazytown for the last two hours. Robyn ran from Trixie's house to her own and even though it wasn't far she was soaked through when she got through the front door. Looking around the living room she realised that the house was empty and had been for several hours. There were no lights on anywhere in the house and all was quiet.

Not concerned about being in the house alone Robyn stripped off her clothes and carried them to kitchen were she put them in the washing machine. Once she'd turned it on she went upstairs and ran herself a bath. Going into her room she pulled out a fresh pair of pyjamas from her chest of drawers and walked back into the bathroom.

She knew she'd been told time and time again not to have baths when she was alone in the house in case of her having a seizure or falling asleep but she knew she wouldn't thank herself if she got pneumonia. The bath wasn't deep and she didn't intend to stay in it long. All she wanted to do was warm up and if her father came back before she was out she was sure he couldn't object to that.

Robyn smiled when she remembered her day with Trixie. They had talked a lot and she'd had lunch and dinner there. When they'd not been talking they'd been watching movies. There came a point when she'd noticed that someone was watching them or at least trying to through the window and it hadn't taken her long to know it was Stingy. She'd commented to Trixie that it was as if Stingy was stalking her which made her friend laugh. In her own way Trixie told Stingy to get lost by tipping a bucket of cold water onto him from an upstairs window. Both of the girls had laughed when they heard Stingy squealing like a pig due to the shock of the cold water. Stingy hadn't needed any further invitation to leave and had retreated before Trixie could refill the bucket.

Sufficiently warmed she jumped out of the bath and drying herself off quickly got into her pyjamas. She was about to drain the water from the bath when she heard someone ringing the doorbell. Thinking that it was her father and that he'd forgotten his keys she called out that she'd be down in a minute before pulling the plug out. With the water draining she made her way downstairs.

Opening the door Robyn gasped when she saw who was on the other side.

"Kit!" she exclaimed in complete surprise.

Kit smiled slowly, "Hello Princess."


	6. Chapter 6

Robyn studied Kit who was bathed in the light from inside the house. His hair had been cut short and spiked and he'd grown a small goatee. Something burned within his eyes and his nostrils were flared. Rain dripped down his face but it didn't still his rapid breathing.

"What are you doing here?" Robyn asked at last.

"That's easy. I'm here for you. Ever since I left there's not been a day that I've not thought of you, that I've not wanted to touch you and feel your body close to mine. I kept my distance those times I came back because I knew I wouldn't be able to control the impulses within me. Those impulses are why I'm here. I have to satisfy them, this torment is driving me crazy. I want you, I need you and I need you now."

Before Robyn could say anything Kit pulled her to him and kissed her. His kisses were rough but they excited her. He'd never kissed her like this before and the feel of his tongue in her mouth was wonderful. She met his with her own which only inflamed him more and she felt herself being pushed back into the house. As lost in sensations as she was she heard the door click shut after Kit had kicked it closed with his heel.

His hunger for Robyn's lips appeased for the time being Kit broke off the kiss and misread the look on Robyn's face, "I'm sorry Princess, I was too rough with you. I'd better go."

Kit turned and was about to open the front door when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Reaching up with one of his own he stroked the hand and remembered a time when those hands had saved him. He took the hand from his shoulder and turned back to face Robyn.

Robyn smiled and squeezed Kit's hand, "I liked you being rough."

"You did?"

"I did. Before you ask I don't regret it either. I want you too, I need you too."

"This wasn't what I was expecting. After all that happened you still love me?"

"I do. I know I should be angry but I can't be. I've tried to forget you but I can't. You have no idea how much I've wanted you to come back."

"Well I'm here and I want you back. Sod all the stuff I got you to promise me before I left. I was a fool's fool to wreck things and an even bigger fool to let you go. I want you back and nothing's going to stop me getting you."

Robyn's smile grew at the intensity of Kit's voice. He meant every word. Something twigged at the back of her mind and she remembered that she was going to Paris with Ziggy the next day. At this realisation and filled with fear that Kit would walk away if she told him her face fell.

Kit noticed Robyn's reaction and lifted her chin with two fingers, "Talk to me."

"I meant it when I said I wanted you to come back and I want us to be back together but tomorrow I'm going to Paris with Ziggy for the weekend. He only sprung it on me yesterday."

"How are you getting there?"

"Ché and Greta are taking us. We'll have to share a bed."

"That might pose a problem. I can't tell you not to go to Paris but it gives you a chance to think. If we get back together it'll be for as close as we can get to forever, I'll not be stupid enough to let you go again. You need to think before you decide what you want. You get back in two days right?"

Robyn nodded, "On the twentieth."

"Ok. I'll be staying at Doctor Cole's until we know what we're doing. I believe he's doing a night shift on the twenty-first; the house will be empty all night. If I see you that night I'll know you've chosen me, if I don't I'll not trouble you again."

This proposition saddened her but she knew it was a choice she'd have to make. It was something she'd need to talk about and she knew she couldn't step into this sort of situation with Kit lightly. She knew that there was a great chance of noses getting put out of joint by any action she'd make and things would be hard for a while.

A car pulled up outside the house and honked the horn once alerting Kit that his ride back to Doctor Cole's house had arrived. Reluctantly he let go of Robyn's hand and kissed her once more. He hugged her before letting go and turning to open the door. Pausing after he passed through it he looked back at Robyn.

Robyn looked down at her soaked pyjamas and then at Kit, "You've made me all wet."

A slow mischievous smile grew on Kit's face, "In what sense I wonder."

"Well between you and me," Robyn walked over to Kit and whispered in his ear, "In both senses."

Before Kit could say anything Robyn closed the door. Kit was left staring at the door with a huge smile on his face. Fire burned in his belly and he wanted more than anything to sate the desire that had risen within him. After what seemed like an eternity he turned away from the door and got in the taxi, the smile hadn't gone from his face.

The taxi driver looked into the rear-view mirror to see his passenger he saw the massive smile on his face and had to ask, "You get laid or something mate?"

"Yeah and she didn't even touch me."

"She must be good. Your misses is she?"

Kit shook his head, "We walked down the aisle but that's as far as we got. It all went Pete Tong. If I hadn't helped to cock it up even more I'd say we could have been married by now."

Smiling the driver tossed a box of tissues from his glove compartment into the back seat, "Just in case you're going to cry or if you want to clean up. There's nothing worse than sticky knickers."

Kit burst out laughing and ended up using the tissues to wipe tears of laughter from his eyes. Whoever this driver was he was certain he wasn't from around these parts. The guy sounded Scottish. His laughter stopped when something hit him; looking into the rear-view mirror at the driver he was sure he recognised him.

Sitting up a little Kit leaned forward, "Your name isn't Michael Jones by any chance is it?"

"Who told you that laddy?"

"That doesn't matter for the moment. Do you know a Gerald Cole?"

At the mention of the name the driver stopped the car abruptly forcing Kit and himself forward in their seats. Taking off his seat belt he shifted in his seat so he could see Kit fully. Kit knew instantly he had the right guy, this had to be the luckiest night of his life.

After staring at Kit for a good few minutes the driver spoke, "Gerald Cole is a name I've not heard in a long long time. You know him?"

"I'm lodging with him, not that he knows yet, and the address you're taking me to is his."

"Och, you're screwing with me lad."

"I screw you not. I know for a fact he still has the hots for you, if you still fancy him you've got a chance to talk to him."

"Aye, you have something there laddy. Would he have me back if I asked him? It's been thirty years but do you think he would?"

Smiling Kit nodded, "In a heartbeat."

Returning Kit's smile Michael sat properly in his seat again and doing his seat belt back up drove off. It seemed like coming here to be a taxi driver had been a good idea after all.


	7. Chapter 7

Robyn floated into the kitchen as fresh as a summer breeze. Paris had been wonderful but it wasn't her travel companion that had made it so. Her thoughts had been filled with Kit and the possibility that things would be revived with him. She'd not needed to be told that his visit had to be kept secret but it didn't stop her walking around with a smile as wide as the l'arc de triomphe. Ziggy had asked her repeatedly why she was so happy and she had answered that she was enjoying herself.

"Paris was good then?" A voice said breaking into Robyn's happy thoughts.

Robyn whirled round and saw her father sitting at the table with a very smug smile on his face, "It was great. I would have said goodnight last night but you were already asleep."

"That's ok. It's been a long time since I've seen you so happy, I heard you singing this morning."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I had to get three windows replaced and a new set of eardrums."

With a look of utter outrage Robyn playfully threw a roll of kitchen towel at her father who was laughing.

Rolling the kitchen towel back up Robbie smiled, "Don't worry. It's not your fault that you can't sing a note."

"I can sing."

"Yes you can but very badly."

Robyn tried to find another missile that she could throw at her taunting father but failed dismally, "What put you in such a good mood anyway?"

"Me? Seeing you in such a good mood I guess. What put you in yours?"

"Nothing,"

"Nothing? It doesn't look like it from where I'm sitting and I think I have a pretty good idea about what's cheered you up so much. You're in love."

"I wouldn't say that."

"I would, I haven't seen you this happy since - wait – he's come back hasn't he?"

Once again Robyn was caught by her incapacity to lie. There was no way out and she had to tell the truth. She was sure she could persuade him to keep quiet and not tell Sportacus but it was risky. Knowing her father as she did she knew that he had no qualms about lying and was a good actor. She knew he'd want all the gory details as well and by telling him those she'd trap herself. It was a trick he'd used often and she wasn't going to fall into it this time.

Looking again at her father Robyn nodded, "He is back. Promise you won't tell anyone. It's a secret."

"I promise. So, what happened? You talked?"

"He came round while you were out. I wasn't expecting him and when I heard the doorbell ring I thought it was you and that you'd forgotten your key. Not really having any choice I let him in, we talked, he left. That's all."

"What do you mean you didn't have any choice? He didn't force his way in did he?"

"No. Not exactly, it was raining really heavily that night and he was cold and wet. He just did what anyone else would do."

Robbie frowned slightly, "I know you can't lie but you can leave things out when you want to. You did more than talk didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Spill. Tell me all the gory details."

Robyn was about to answer when the phone rang. Saved by the bell she left the kitchen and answered it. She smiled when she recognised the voice of the caller who asked her not to talk if she was being listened in on. He told her that there had been a change of plan and to come a night early, tonight. There was a mix of nerves and excitement in his voice as he spoke. After saying goodbye he hung up.

Before her father could lasso her into telling him the gory details Robyn left the house. She headed to her garden and tried for the nth hundredth time to think logically about the situation. She had a big decision to make. A life changing decision that wouldn't only affect her but the people around her as well.

Kit sat in the vacant living room waiting. Doubt filled his mind and he was sure she wouldn't come. Too much had happened. It had been too long. Her trip to Paris with Ziggy would have told her who she was really in love with. He had no chance. Looking at the clock he saw it was 11pm, he was tired and wanted to go to bed. Before he went upstairs he turned on the radio to see what was playing, after a few words from the DJ a song began to play.

I know  
It's late  
I shouldn't call at this hour  
But it's  
My fate  
I need lips to devour

My nervous system is shot alright  
I won't sleep unless you

Sleep with me tonight  
Deep with me tonight..

I know  
It's late  
We've known each other awhile  
I  
Can't wait  
To see your twisted smile

Kindred spirit of candle light  
I won't sleep unless you

Sleep with me tonight  
Deep with me tonight..

In my thoughts  
See with my sight  
I'm so tired  
But I fight  
Sleep with me tonight..

Sleep with me tonight..

Drown out the machinery in my head  
Bring your peace of mind  
To my bed

Without sleep, there are no dreams  
Without dreams  
We fall apart at the seams..

Kindred spirit of candle light  
I won't sleep unless you

Sleep with me tonight  
Deep with me tonight..

In my thoughts  
See with my sight  
I'm so tired  
But I fight  
Sleep with me tonight..

Sleep with me tonight..

Sleep

As the song finished someone knocked on the front door. In an excited rush he ran to it. Throwing the door open he saw Robyn standing on the other side. She gestured to him to listen and he did.

The voice of the DJ drifted from the living room in the silence, "That song was Conjure One's 'Sleep' from Princess to Kit. Let's hope they have a good night."

Robyn smiled when she saw the expression on Kit's face, "Sorry I'm a little late. I had to find a way here and daddy all but had me chained to my bed because I wouldn't tell him the gory details of your visit."

"You told him?"

"I had to. Can I come in then?"

"If you kiss me,"

Still smiling Robyn pulled Kit close to her. She pressed her lips to his and they melted into one another. This was where she was meant to be. This was who she was meant to love. The past didn't matter, this was the future.


	8. Chapter 8

Fingers of sunlight worked their way between the curtains and caressed the two sleeping figures in the bed. Their light brought warmth to the ivory skin of one of the sleepers and added their golden highlights to her light brown hair. Slowly the sleeper opened her light blue eyes and looked around the unfamiliar room. It took a few seconds for her to realise that this wasn't a dream. What had happened the previous night was real. The man whose chest her cheek was rested upon was real and his heartbeat joined in the music of hers.

They were one.

Kit felt blindly about with one of his hands for the person he was sharing his bed with. He dared not open his eyes lest his bedfellow should disappear and he'd be left with the torture of knowing that all of the sensations he'd felt the night before were nought but dreams. A hand clasped his and with this physical anchor he opened his eyes at last. He smiled when his eyes met those of his bedfellow and he pulled her up so she was level with him.

Turning over on his side so he was facing Robyn, Kit smiled. "Morning princess."

"Good morning to you too. This is real isn't it?"

"I hope it is. Could fate be so cruel to us that it would make all this a fantasy? I've waited so long for this and now I have it, to lose it again would kill me."

"I know,"

"You know everything. Most of the time you cheat because you use your psychic skills but it beats asking."

"True. Any regrets?"

"None, my only regret is that I let you go too easily. Now I have you back I'm not letting you go again. Have you got any regrets?"

"None at all. I wonder how we're going to tell people about us. I know it won't go down well with all quarters."

"Especially Ziggy. How will your dad and Sportacus take it?"

"Daddy will be happy about it not just because I'm happy but also because he prefers you to Ziggy on the boyfriend front. Sportacus will probably have a cow but he'll understand."

"Yeah. You know what, I fancy a shower. Care to join me?"

Robyn smiled, "I'm not allowed in the shower remember?"

"You're not allowed in the shower unsupervised, remember? If you do take a funny turn I've not forgotten what to do."

"I do believe that due to potent circumstances that thou have talked me into it."

"Shakespeare I believe or at least a version of it. Last one to the shower has to kiss Sportacus French style."

Robyn shot out of bed in an instant but was beaten to the bedroom door by Kit who had run across the bed and jumped off. The two struggled to get out of the door as they both tried to squeeze through at the same time. After a few minutes Robyn decided to tickle Kit and was successful in distracting him long enough to dash to the bathroom and get through the door. Kit soon caught up and the two touched the shower at the same time. They both looked at each other and tried to work out what they were going to do for a tie breaker. An idea struck Robyn and she held out one of her fists.

Robbie sat silently on Robyn's bed. He didn't know how he felt about his daughter's sneaking out during the night and her whereabouts. There was only place she'd be. He had no doubt about that. He'd had half a mind to go after her, his resolve had failed when he thought on the things that she could be doing there. Locked away all night with no one to watch over her and the man she had chosen to run to. Anxiety had kept him awake when he tried to think how she'd be getting to Greentown and if she'd gotten there at all. Was she ok? Was she coming back?

No matter how he tried he couldn't answer those questions. He didn't know. Had things been so terrible that she would disappear forever with Kit? Had he once again failed her as a father and not done what he was supposed to do?

What was he going to tell Sportacus?

This question stood out in his mind. If he covered for Robyn he'd be lying to the man he considered his closest friend. If he didn't cover for Robyn he'd be sending her to the gallows with Sportacus as judge, jury and executioner. Sportacus' views on Robyn's relationships were clear. His view on her upbringing was even clearer and set in stone. If Robyn had done what he'd thought she'd done there would be no end of trouble.

He wasn't sure if he could trust her anymore. After what she'd done his faith had been shaken with her. He didn't know what kind of man he was if he couldn't trust his own daughter. Pushing the thoughts of mistrust from his mind he was sure that Robyn had done the right thing. It wasn't as if this was the first time this had happened and she'd been alone in a bed with Kit before. He was also reassured by the fact that Kit couldn't get Robyn pregnant if anything did happen and even so he was sure that precautions would be used anyway.

It was going to happen some day anyway wasn't it?

Calmer than he was he decided to make his way downstairs to fix himself some breakfast. Before he left the room his eye was caught by something poking out from underneath Robyn's wardrobe door. Kneeling down he opened the door and pulled the offending item out. It looked to be a large note pad of some kind, when he opened it up surprise filled him.

Drawings littered every page of the sketch pad. They were good, very good. Some were bigger than others but all of them were of an extremely high standard. After flicking over a few pages he came to a drawing of himself. The accuracy of the drawing astounded him; it was as if he were looking at himself in the mirror. Every single detail of his face from the part in his hair to the faint scars on his cheek had been included. His eyes shone back at him as he inspected the picture. Turning the page over he came across a drawing of Sportacus. This again was of a professional standard and it looked as if Sportacus had been trapped in the paper, it was so life like. He was sure that Roby had drawn these but he didn't know why she'd hidden them. Standing up he took the portfolio downstairs with him, there were a lot of questions he had to ask Robyn when she came home.

Robyn and Kit laughed as they dried each other off from the shower. Their laughter stopped when Doctor Cole walked into the bathroom. He looked at them in total surprise before turning around and walking out again. The lovers' laughter resumed and it was some time before they stopped.

"I think that's our cue to get dressed don't you? I'll go get your clothes." Kit said before kissing Robyn deeply.

It was some minutes before the kiss ended and when it did Robyn cocked her head to one side, "You're spoiling me with all these kisses."

"We have six months worth of kisses to make up for you know. We can't be getting behind."

Kit kissed Robyn again and decided it best to get her clothes before he got a little too excited. He'd forgotten how intoxicating she was and this new depth to their relationship made her even more so. Whenever he kissed her he felt like he was drowning in a sea of pleasure and he didn't want to return to the surface to breathe. If he ever died he wanted it to be like this.

Doctor Cole and Michael waited patiently for the two younger lovers to come down before they had breakfast. While they waited they spoke of old times and their memories of how young love had been for them. Kit had been right when he'd said that the doctor would take his lover back in a heartbeat. The moment he'd set eyes on Michael his heart swelled and a silent agreement to resume things had passed between them. Their old argument was forgotten and the past was the past.

Michael nudged Doctor Cole when he heard the two making their way downstairs. He picked up a tissue box from the table and slung it at Kit when he walked through the door.

"Bastard," Kit said when the tissue box hit him in the head.

"Sorry about that laddy. I just thought you might need it." Michael apologised.

"Thanks very much that was very kind of you." Kit replied and bending down picked up the tissue box, "You can have them back if you want them."

"No thanks. I don't need them."

Kit nodded and put the tissue box on the table. He looked at Robyn and saw a confused look on her face, "The anger management course I took. Lesson three – if some pillock throws a tissue box at your head offer him the tissues back. If I hadn't taken the course he'd be eating the tissues by now."

"It worked then."

"Indeed it did and I feel much better for it. I can count from one to ten if someone riles me and be completely calm by the time I hit three."

"Wow. I'm impressed."

Kit smiled and stroked Robyn's cheek, "I'm glad. I couldn't look you in the face again until I knew I'd gotten myself sorted out."

Smiling back Robyn kissed Kit. He'd come a long way.

Michael looked at Doctor Cole in disgust, "Eugh, straight kissing."

"Well there's only one way to remedy that." Doctor Cole smiled before kissing Michael.

Robyn looked at the two in complete surprise and confusion, "Am I missing something?"

Kit chuckled, "You haven't met Michael yet have you?"

"I can't say I have."

"Then I've got a lot of explaining to do. If you don't mind doc me and Robyn will get breakfast out."

Doctor Cole waved goodbye while he and Michael were still kissing. An amused Kit led Robyn out of the room and the two left the house in search of breakfast.


	9. Chapter 9

Robbie sat in the living room and studied the drawings in the portfolio. There was one particular drawing that he had looked at more than once and it set him on edge. Like the other drawings this one was extremely accurate if not more accurate than the others. The eyes haunted him as he stared into them. Robyn had captured them perfectly, fire mixed with hardness and cruelty. There was evil in those eyes, deep penetrating evil which sent a jolt of fear straight to his heart. He'd never expected to see that face again but here it was in black and white. The fact that the owner couldn't hurt him anymore reassured him but the drawing still put him on edge.

Someone knocked on the door and he hid the portfolio behind a cushion before calling for the person to come in. The door opened and in crawled a rather harassed looking Ché. Robbie was rather surprised to see him but welcomed him anyway.

Ché smiled when he saw Robbie, "Thank you for your welcome. I would stay amigo but I'm in a rush. Robyn left something behind in the airship that I thought she might like back. Is she in?"

"I'm sorry Ché. She's out at the moment and I'm not entirely sure where. Whatever it is you can give it to me to pass on."

"Ok. Here you go." Ché said reaching into his pocket and Robbie watched as Ché pulled out a bra. "Greta didn't claim it to be hers so I guessed it was Robyn's unless Ziggy's hiding something. I really must be going now; I have students waiting for me. I'll let you know how my schedule is for taking you to Andalusia with Robyn."

Robbie nodded and watched as Ché crawled back through the open door. Aware that Robyn would die of embarrassment if she caught him holding one of her bras he went upstairs to put it away. He'd never quite understood her problem with him handling her underwear when he did the laundry, she'd always take it out and clean it herself. Whenever he asked her about it she never gave a clear answer and when he'd asked Sportacus about it he'd been told it was something she'd always done. In his infinite wisdom he put it down to his being a man, had there been a mother on the scene he was sure that laundry wouldn't be an issue.

The silence in the house was broken by the sound of a door opening and closing. Footsteps from two pairs of feet sounded on the floor tiles in the kitchen and he could hear faint whispers. Slowly he crept over to the stairs and sticking his head over the banister tried to see who had entered the house. He could see shadows but no more, he was in the wrong position. Having a pretty good idea of who it was downstairs he descended. His assumption was correct; standing in the middle of the room was Robyn and surprisingly Kit.

Robbie looked sternly at Robyn, "I want a word with you. Get upstairs and go to your room, I'll join you there in a moment." When Robyn did as she was told he turned to Kit, "I'll speak to you later. Don't go anywhere."

"I wasn't planning to." Kit replied rather taken aback by Robbie's manner.

Nodding sharply he made his way up to Robyn's room. When he got there she was pacing the room. At least she knew she was in trouble.

Robyn turned to look at her father when she noticed he was there, "Daddy-"

"Sit down." Robbie interrupted.

"I'd rather stand-"

"Sit down!"

More than a little surprised at her father raising his voice to her for the first time ever Robyn did as she was told. She knew that trying to plead her case was futile, her father was angry. Very angry and the full force of that anger was directed solely on her. There was nothing she could do but ride it out.

Still angry Robbie lent in close to Robyn, "Do you have any idea what trouble you caused me last night? Do you have any idea how worried I was? What the hell kind of stupid idea crept into your head to sneak out last night! I was awake all night haunted by all the possibilities of what might have happened to you and when you do decide to come home you sneak in like some kind of dirty stop out hussy!"

"How dare you?" Robyn hissed standing up and forcing her father to back off, "How dare you tar me with the same brush as her? I admit what I did was wrong and had you not been so hasty to shoot your mouth off I would have said so!"

Robbie knew he'd gone too far. Anger had spoken for him and now he'd made his daughter's temper rise to a level that put her on the edge of a fit of temper. Her eyes flashed and she was beginning to tremble. It scared him that when she was like this she looked just like her mother and he'd pushed her to it. He had to calm her down before she fell off the edge and really lost it.

"Robyn calm down."

"Calm down! Calm down! Concerned for my welfare! That's rich coming from the man that just called me a slut! What other names have you got-?"

Before she could finish Robyn fell to the ground and started to seizure. Kit ran into the room after hearing the shouting stop and ran back out to the bathroom to get Robyn's emergency supply of Diazepam. He came back in seconds and administered it the only way it could be. It wasn't the best way but it was the quickest and he was sure he'd be thanked for it after.

Once Robyn's seizure had stopped Kit helped Robbie get her in bed. They both tucked the sheets around her and waited for her to wake up. Their wait wasn't a long one.

Kit looked at Robyn and then at Robbie, "I'll leave you two alone."

After kissing Robyn on the forehead Kit left the room and went downstairs.

Stroking his daughter's cheek Robbie spoke softly, "I'm sorry Robyn. I didn't mean what I said."

"I deserved it."

"No you didn't."

"I did. Perhaps not to that extremity but I did deserve it. I messed up and I'm sorry. I was just so caught up in myself I didn't think."

"You're in love. Love makes us do crazy things and say crazy things."

Robyn smiled faintly, "How much of the town do you think heard all that?"

"I'd say three quarters. You really do have one hell of a set of lungs on you. Coupled with your temper, which I think you got from me, there's no one you can't shout down."

"You really think I have your temper?"

"Let's put it this way, if you had your mother's temper I'd probably be dead by now if not definitely."

"That's a turn up for the books then." Robyn chuckled and then sobering looked up at her father, "If it means anything me and Kit didn't do anything. It was just like old times."

"I know. You're not a hussy but you're still a dirty stop out, what's more you're my dirty stop out. You little rebel you." Robbie said light heartedly. "We're still best buddies aren't we?"

"Only if you let Kit move back in when we've sorted everything out."

"I'm sure I can agree to that if you let Sportacus move back in for the winter."

"Oh goodie. Another full house with three men versus me, such fun."

"What are you talking about? Sportacus is girly enough to make it even."

Robyn laughed at this, "I'll be sure to tell him you said that when he moves in."

"I'm sure Kit will come to my rescue when he moves in."

"Thanks daddy."

"No problem sweetheart. I better go talk to Kit and let you sleep it off."

Robyn needed no further invitation. Closing her eyes she went straight to sleep.

Slowly Robbie got up and went downstairs. When he got there Kit was pacing the room in much the same way Robyn had been. Fixing Kit with a look that could melt an iceberg Robbie folded his arms. He walked over to Kit as menacingly as he could and when he was close enough threw his arms around the younger man.

"Congratulations." Robbie said patting Kit on the back.

"Thanks. I tell you, you had me going for a second there. I promise, I swear that I will never let you down again."

"I know you won't. The way you dealt with Robyn back there showed me just how devoted you are and I'm glad you guys are back on track. Sportacus on the other hand…"

"Won't be very happy." Sportacus finished walking in through the front door.


	10. Chapter 10

An intense silence filled the room. The atmosphere was so thick that it could be cut with a spoon and Robbie wasn't sure about what would happen. Logic kicked in for the third time today and he decided to retreat upstairs. It was safer up there and he knew better than to leave Robyn unattended for too long after a seizure. Neither Sportacus nor Kit objected to his actions and when he reached the top of the stairs he breathed a sigh of relief. There was no atmosphere up here and if fists flew he wasn't going to be in the firing line.

Fire met ice as Kit made eye contact with Sportacus. As intense as Sportacus' gaze was he didn't back down. Apart from Ziggy, Sportacus was the most fundamental threat to the resumption of his relationship with Robyn. He was well aware that Sportacus had sided with Ziggy and was obviously fighting the corner for the both of them. If he could get Sportacus' blessing he was sure he'd get Ziggy's. It would be tough but he would do it. He was prepared.

Sportacus broke eye contact with Kit briefly before looking back at him, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We were going to but being that Robbie is Robyn's dad we thought it best to tell him first and there would have been no point in coming to you if we hadn't had his blessing first."

"I'm more or less Robyn's dad too you know."

"Fair enough but I'm sure you can't dispute that Robbie is Robyn's biological father and so outranks you a little. Besides, we're getting off the point here. You're not happy with me and Robyn being back together are you?"

"I wouldn't say I was overly ecstatic no. I can't say that I can trust you with Robyn's feelings after what happened last time. She doesn't need to be hurt again and I won't let it happen."

"I don't intend to hurt Robyn again. She means the world to me and I adore her. Those six months we were apart were utter torture to me and until I got the help I needed I couldn't look her in the face. I couldn't look into her eyes to see all the hurt I'd caused."

Sportacus nodded, "Hurt I had to try to fix. The first few weeks after you left were the worst. At first I thought she was crying her eyes out every day over what you did but Robbie pointed me in the right direction. She was missing you. After everything that had happened she missed you and wanted you back. The reason she was as distant as you'd been was because she didn't know if you felt the same. I want Robyn to be happy but I don't know if I can trust you."

"Just give me a chance. That's all I ask. I'd die before I hurt her again and she needs me as much as I need her. Can you give me that chance to prove to you that I've changed?"

"One chance and if you mess up again you'll be run out of town."

"And you'll be the one leading the pack, I know. I take it this is a welcome back from uncle-in-law Sportacus then."

Smiling Sportacus shook his head, "It's a welcome back but I'm not your uncle-in-law until you and Robyn are married. How are you standing by the way? Are you boyfriend and girlfriend or still engaged?"

"We haven't really talked about that yet. I think we decided to leave it until we'd sorted you, Robbie and Ziggy first. Seeing as she lost her ring I suppose I'd have to propose to her again with a new one."

"Uh huh, well I'll leave you to it. I'll talk to Ziggy for you. He looks up to me and I don't want anymore fighting. If he wants to talk to you do I have your ok to send him your way?"

"Yeah sure, I appreciate it. I wouldn't know what to say to Ziggy and I don't want Robyn's name dragged through the mud. There's been enough of that already today."

Sportacus nodded and left. He hoped that Ziggy would listen to him, a dispute between Kit, Robyn and Ziggy would be terrible. Trying to preserve Robyn's friendship with Ziggy was his top priority and he didn't expect any offers of friendship from Ziggy to Kit.

That would be expecting too much.

With phase two of the three phase operation to get things back on track with himself and Robyn, Kit went upstairs. Quietly he entered Robyn's room and smiled when he saw that Robbie was asleep too. Beginning to feel a little tired himself after his extremely late night reacquainting himself with Robyn he decided to jump into bed beside her and sleep for an hour or so. There was nothing else for him to do. Carefully he slid himself under the duvet and snuggled up to Robyn. Despite the care he took not to wake her he did.

"Hello stranger." Robyn whispered.

"Hello to you too even stranger. Feeling better?"

"A little. I know you gave me Diazepam but where?"

Kit smiled faintly, "It was an emergency dose so it had to go up the tail pipe unfortunately."

"Oh goodie. I do so love it when that happens." Robyn intoned sarcastically.

"You know what Doc Cole said about injecting Diazepam when you're having a seizure. We're not trained to use needles like he is and we can stuff it up. Either the needle goes in you or it goes in you, breaks off and goes into us. Not very good either way."

"True. Did you talk to Sportacus?"

"Yeah. I think we've sorted things out. How did you know he was here?"

Robyn smiled, "I'm psychic remember?"

"How could I forget? How is all the other worldly stuff going?"

"Ok I guess as far as other worldly stuff goes."

Robbie opened one eye and looked at the pair, "I know you're whispering but you're keeping me awake. Can we all sleep for a little while?"

After a little giggling fit the two lovers settled down and shut their eyes. With silence yet again ruling the house Robbie closed his open eye and fell straight back to sleep.

Sportacus sat across from Ziggy in his living room. He'd just finished telling him about what had happened when he'd spoken with Kit.

Ziggy had taken the news well considering the circumstances and was now faced with a decision. With Kit back he knew he had no chance of keeping Robyn. It seemed that she had already made her choice and that the choice was final. Saddened as he was by it he could things from her point of view, she was happy with Kit and he gave her what she wanted. They were made for each other and as great as the opportunity had been for him to have a relationship with Robyn he'd known it would never last. His suspicions of many years ago that any relationship he and Robyn had wouldn't work had been confirmed.

It had been fun but he knew it was time for the experience to end. After a long period of silence where he'd thought things over again and again he looked up at Sportacus. Letting out a deep breath he told Sportacus to tell the two that they had his blessing to do what they wanted. It had been hard but he knew it was for the best. Kit made Robyn happy which was something he couldn't do. He offered the stability Robyn needed with a man as unstable as Kit and he was happy to offer it again.

After showing Sportacus out Ziggy sat with his back to the front door and thought about what he'd just done. It didn't feel right. Resentment began to well within him and it was directed on the man who had usurped his hopes after handing him his dreams on a plate. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair.

It wouldn't go unpunished.


	11. Chapter 11

It had all happened so fast. Too fast for him to know what was going on before it was all over. It played over and over in his head. The revs of the engine, the wheels as they screeched into life, falling to the ground and hearing the brakes squeal after that horrid sound. His vision had been obscured by tears as he saw her lifeless form lying on the ground, the trail of blood working its way from the corner of her mouth. He'd wanted to help her but someone had pulled him away to let the doctor work. Quiet words had been spoken to him; they'd reassured him even though he couldn't understand them. A helicopter had landed by the scene and she'd been moved into it. She'd been taken away by it, taken to safety.

A police officer stepped into the relative's room and removed his hat. One of the two men sitting in the room acknowledged him. It was the man that hadn't acknowledged him that he wanted to talk to. Tossing his hat onto the table in the middle of the room he sat next to the man sitting quietly in the corner lost in thought. Carefully he touched the man on the shoulder and was glad when the man turned to him.

"Mr Kitchlovsky I presume?" The officer asked.

Kit nodded slightly.

Smiling slightly the officer continued, "I'm Sergeant Crash. I'm one of the members of the team looking after this case and I need a statement from you if you're able."

"Why me?"

"You're a key witness. Ultimately you were the target."

After a brief pause Kit spoke, "Where do you want me to begin?"

"From just before the incident."

"Ok," Kit licked his lips and tried to think, "Me and Robyn were heading over to Ziggy's to talk to him about us getting back together. We wanted to make sure he was ok and to apologise if we hurt him. Outside Ziggy's house there's a road and we were crossing it when he heard a car rev its engines and it hurtled towards us. I was standing on the side closest to the car and Robyn pushed me out of the way. I heard brakes squealing as if someone was standing on them. I heard a loud noise and when I turned round she was just laying there. She wasn't moving and I thought she was…was dead."

Sergeant Crash nodded he had all he was going to get from Kit. Looking over at the second man he got up and sat beside him. "You're Robyn's guardian aren't you?"

Sportacus nodded, "I am. Do you know how she is?"

"She's conscious and stable. They're talking about discharging her tomorrow. A doctor would be able to tell you more than me. Can I ask you what you saw Mr Sportacus?"

"Sure. I didn't see much I'm afraid. I heard the engines and I turned round in time to see the impact. My crystal didn't warn me fast enough. I ran over to the car and pulled Ziggy out, I could have killed him. Why did he do that?"

"Jealousy. It was Mr Kitchlovsky that he was after not Robyn. These things happen all the time. This was one of the worst cases I've seen and he has a lot to answer for. Attempted murder, car theft and driving without a licence or insurance."

Sportacus nodded. It was a hell of a lot to take in and he couldn't understand it. Ziggy had agreed to let Kit and Robyn be together and yet he'd done this. It was completely out of character for him. Part of Sportacus was worried for Ziggy locked up in a cell in a police station until they were done with him and another part of him was angry and never wanted Ziggy to be released. He deserved to be locked up for a long time.

Doctor Cole entered the room and cleared his throat to gain the attention of the people inside. Sportacus, Kit and Sergeant Crash looked up at him and he closed the door behind him. Walking a little further into the room he looked at both Sportacus and Kit.

"If you were thinking of visiting Robyn you'd better do it before she goes to sleep. She's awake and stable. We've dealt with her collapsed lung and as it was only a slight collapse she'll be ok to go home late tomorrow." Doctor Cole explained.

Kit sat up a little more and asked, "What about the blood coming out of her mouth? What caused that?"

"She bit her tongue on impact. It'll be sore for a few days but it will heal."

"Can I see her now?" Kit asked and then looking at Sportacus continued, "If that's ok with you."

Sportacus nodded, "Go ahead. I want to speak to Sergeant Crash for a little while."

Nodding Kit got up and followed Doctor Cole to Robyn's room. After thanking the doctor for his help he walked inside. Robyn was sitting up in bed with an oxygen mask on and smiled slightly when she saw him. He smiled back and thanked his lucky stars that she was ok. Pulling over a chair he sat beside her.

"How you doing?" He asked sympathetically.

"Considering I was hit by a car, pretty good. I guess I'm lucky I took out the windscreen with my back and not my front. The head's ok but I can't say the same for my arm. If you're wondering why I'm whispering I've been told I have to whisper until my lung is completely healed."

"I understand that. Anything else I should know?"

"You can't make me laugh; it increases the pressure in my lungs and might make it collapse again. Do you think you can manage that?"

"Not making you laugh won't be easy. You know me. I suppose we'll also have to be careful in bed too. No hugs and other stuff."

"It would be wise. Until I feel better I have to rest in bed."

"All good fun then. Are you going to press charges on Ziggy?"

Robyn shook her head, "No. He doesn't deserve that. I'd much rather take things into my own hands than let the police have their way."

Surprised as he was Kit said nothing. Robyn was tired and an argument wasn't what she needed. He gently stroked her cheek and told her to sleep. It was what would help her most and it would give him a chance to collect his thoughts. For several long, horrifying minutes he'd thought he'd lost her. He'd only just gotten her back and he couldn't think what would have happened if things had been a lot worse than they were.

Ziggy sat with his back against the wall and wiped away the tears that streamed down his cheeks. He'd let his jealously get the better of him. He'd taken Trixie's car and waited for Kit to cross the road to his house. When he'd seen him he'd started the engine and slammed his foot down on the accelerator. Shock had filled him when Robyn had pushed Kit out of the way and even though he'd stood on the brakes it hadn't been enough to stop before he'd hit her.

That terrible sequence replayed in his head over and over again. When the front of the car had hit Robyn she'd flown up and hit the windscreen before rolling down the bonnet. The sight of her body lying lifeless on the ground had scared him and the magnitude of what he'd done had hit him. If it had been Kit on the ground he was sure he would have felt the same. He'd done something bad, very bad and now he was to be punished.

Locked away in a cold, barren cell he waited for what was to come. No matter what they did to him it wouldn't make him feel worse than losing Robyn as a friend. He'd ruined everything.


	12. Chapter 12

Three days had passed and Robyn was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. Like her father she hated bed rest but didn't yet feel well enough to move too far. Any sudden movements she made sent a jolt of pain to her chest and made things uncomfortable. Painkillers helped but they seemed to be working on her badly cut arm more than her chest. Had she not landed on her arm when she'd rolled off the car a lot of the damage would have been avoided. If Ziggy hadn't tried to run Kit over she wouldn't be in the dilemma she was in now.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and she bade the person enter. Ziggy slowly came into the room and stood at the foot of the bed. He stood silently evidently waiting for her to speak first.

"What are you doing here?" Robyn asked coldly.

"I wanted to know why you didn't press charges against me."

"Tell me why you tried to run Kit over and I'll tell you why I didn't press charges."

Nervously Ziggy walked over to the side of the bed Robyn was laying on, "He was taking you away from me after he gave you to me. I was jealous. It made me angry and I wanted to get back at him."

"For your information Kit let me choose between you before we went to Paris. He told me not to make the decision until we got back. It was my choice to go with him not his. He's not some kind of manipulative monster, Ziggy, he said that if I chose you he'd never trouble me again and he meant that. We were coming over to apologise and make sure things were alright. Instead you try to run over the man who wanted to make peace with you. I would have expected more from you."

"Why didn't you press the charges?"

"I wanted to take justice into my own hands rather than let the police have their way. They'd bang you up in prison and that would kill you. It would give you justification for your guilt and make you feel better about it afterwards. Freedom is worse punishment than prison because here people know what you did. They'll always know what you did and so will you. Every time you look at me you'll relive the car hitting me and nearly sending me through the windscreen. As scary as it sounds you'll forgive yourself in time, only when you've forgiven yourself will I forgive you. Now get out."

"Robyn-"

"Get out!" Robyn shouted interrupting Ziggy's plea.

Kit came running into the room to help Robyn while Sportacus escorted Ziggy from the house. Doctor Cole had given strict instructions that Robyn should be kept calm to prevent any further damage to her lung and prevent a seizure which could aggravate her lung. Kit had been designated the job of looking after her, making her feel better and keeping her occupied.

"You alright?" Kit asked when he was sure Robyn was ok to talk.

"I'm alright but bored."

"I'm not really sure how to make you un-bored. I can't make you laugh which narrows it down a lot." Kit paused when an idea came into his head and smiling he whispered in Robyn's ear, "Why don't I make you moan with pleasure?"

Surprised by Kit's suggestion Robyn laughed briefly before her laughter was cut short by a jolt of pain. Seeing the concern on his face she kissed him.

When the kiss was over Robyn ran the back of one of her hands down Kit's cheek, "That's a great idea but wouldn't someone hear me?"

"Not if you whisper." Kit said seductively.

"What if we get caught?"

"That's all part of the fun isn't it?"

"I guess."

Kit smiled, "You want me to then? It'd be our little secret."

"You were asked to keep my occupied and that would be keeping me occupied so sure. I enjoyed it the first time and I need something to take my mind off things."

With a wink and a seductive smile Kit positioned himself to re-enact the night he'd spent with Robyn five days ago.

Sportacus sat with Robbie in the living room. Both were lost in their own thoughts and were still reeling after Robyn's accident. If Ziggy hadn't slowed down she'd be dead by now and had she not pushed Kit out of the way they would have lost him. Things could have been a lot worse, they both knew that. This was another of those things they'd have to come to terms with. Robyn had risked her own life to save Kit's and had come off lucky.

The silence in the room was broken by the sound of giggling which sounded like it was coming from upstairs. Curious Sportacus stood up but was pulled back down into a seating position by Robbie. A little surprised by this action he looked up at Robbie with confusion still plain on his face.

Answering Sportacus' confusion Robbie spoke, "Leave them be. They're ok."

"But it sounds like they're…"

"They're having fun. It's the twenty-first century Sportacus not the twelfth. They know the rules."

"How can you be so calm about it?"

"Because I trust them. They're not going to cross any lines they shouldn't cross."

"It sounds like they've already crossed a few."

Robbie chuckled, "It's Kit's job to keep Robyn occupied, isn't it? No one said how he had to keep her occupied and what he could and couldn't do. Where's the problem?"

"When you put it that way I suppose I can overlook what's happening. He's only doing his job after all." Sportacus replied with a slightly mischievous tinge to his smile.

"We can put our feet down if it happens when Robyn's feeling better right?"

"Right."

To seal their agreement the two men shook hands. They would indeed put their feet down and talk to the pair once Robyn was better. Right not all that mattered was the pair being together and coming to terms with what had happened in their own way. The leash had been loosened sufficiently to allow them some more freedom but it could easily be tightened again.

A knock on the front door altered the two men to a visitor and they told them to come in. The door opened and in came Doctor Cole and Michael. Robbie and Sportacus had been briefly introduced to Michael a few days ago and Doctor Cole explained that he'd come over to refresh their memories a little.

"We'd also like to invite you and the two young 'uns to a party we're holding next week by way of a reunion and meet and greet." Michael said.

"That sounds good. Will Robyn be ok to go do you think?" Robbie asked.

Doctor Cole nodded, "Next week she'll be fine to go. It's going to be held late next week so she has a chance to recover. Everyone will have a chance to get to know Michael and vice versa. We'll let you know of times and venue when we know what's happening. If it's ok I'll come back and check on Robyn once we've finished inviting people."

"That's fine. They're a little tied up at the moment anyway."

"Ok then. We'll be half an hour or so. You know how much Bessie talks. See you later."

Michael and Doctor Cole waved goodbye before the leaving the house. They'd walked a few paces away when Michael stopped and looked back at the house.

Doctor Cole saw a slight look of confusion on Michael's face and asked, "What is it?"

"The blue guy, what Village People music video did he escape from?"

Rolling his eyes at Michael's comment Doctor Cole carried on his way while laughing. It was a good point after all.


	13. Chapter 13

"Well everything seems ok. How are those bruises on your back?" Doctor Cole asked after examining Robyn.

"I don't know I haven't asked them." Robyn replied smiling her cheeky smile.

Chuckling a little Kit pushed Robyn forward and lifted up the back of her T-shirt, "How are you?" He asked the bruises and after waiting a minute looked up at Doctor Cole, "They said they're fine."

This little display made Doctor Cole laugh and Robyn playfully slapped Kit on the shoulder because he'd made her laugh again too. It was hard not to laugh when it was around and upon reflection she noticed that laughing was something she'd not done much of in the last six months. There'd always been a reason for her to laugh when Kit had been around and now he was back she'd never again be without a reason.

When he'd stopped laughing and gathered himself together Doctor Cole invited Kit and Robyn to his and Michael's party. The pair accepted and Kit promised to provide his own brand of entertainment. This was something the doctor had hoped for and he was absolutely delighted to see his two favourite patients back together again. He was certainly sure that Greta would be overjoyed too. Letting the two know that he'd inform of the arrangements when he knew what was going on he left them alone.

Robyn looked over at Kit and smiled, "I'm glad you're here. I really missed you when you were away."

"I missed you too. It was only when we were apart that I realised what I'd left behind. God only knows what would have happened to me if I'd lost you four days ago."

"Maybe you would have tried what you tried to do when all the bad stuff was happening."

"Yeah maybe. How did you do that? Save me I mean."

"If I could tell you I would. Let's just say it's a new edge to my ability that I found. You're wondering why I saved you, what answer to do you want me to give you? An answer that will make you laugh or one that might make you cry."

Kit considered this for a few moments, "I'm sure we can agree that we've cried enough over the last six months but give me both. You've gotten me interested now."

"Well the funny answer is that I couldn't let you die because you owed me money." Robyn waited for Kit to stop laughing before she continued, "The serious reason was that I couldn't have more blood on my hands. It would have been just like Cain all over again. I couldn't take another death where I'd been responsible."

"You still blame yourself for that don't you? I thought he forgave you. Talk to me."

"I don't know if I can. It's something that's been hounding me for a long time and if it were to chase you away-"

"I know who your mother was Robyn. I know that you fear that part of her that's in you and it hasn't scared me away. Unlike your dad and Sportacus I'm not biased and anything you say on that score won't scare me away. Tell me what it is that's been hounding you. It might not take it away but there's a chance that it'll make you feel better."

Nodding Robyn spoke, "Cain killed himself because of what I'd said to him in his hide out. When he was staring at me while his blood was pouring out part of me, a very small part of me enjoyed it. I enjoyed watching him die. His paint thrilled me. That's what's been hounding me, the small part of me that enjoyed watching Cain die."

"Princess, I know all about the battle that's going on in your head, your fear of putting a foot wrong in case you become her, that dark thread that runs through your personality. Yes there is something of Lily in you but like you said it's a very small part. You know that you're part of her and part of your dad, an ex-villain, but you are the best of both worlds between Sportacus and Robbie.

I know that you've always been terrified of that dark part of you and that you control everything you do. That fear is a burden and I know that if you were anything like Lily you would have severely kicked Ziggy's arse. Heck, you would have even taken a chunk out of your dad about what he called you. No one can accuse you being your mother, it's not right. You are you not her. There is only a very small part of her in you, a part that barely exists. Yes it took pleasure in seeing Cain die but it's the dark thread that runs through the human nature. He hurt you and that satisfaction you felt was what people feel when justice is done.

You aren't Lily and never will be. It was me that drove me to put a blade to my wrist. If you were Lily you would have watched me do it and enjoyed it. You stopped me because you loved me then and you do now. You saved my life, again. You aren't Lily, Robyn Rose Rotten, you are the most wonderful, kind, sincere, and giving person I have ever met. I love every part of you, even the bad bits."

Robyn smiled when Kit's speech concluded. Gratified by what he'd said she kissed him. Every word had been true and it was a great relief to her to know that she could talk to him about Lily and not upset him. There was no one apart from him that she could talk to about Lily, whenever she mentioned her mother to Robbie or Sportacus it struck a nerve with them which made them close up. Most other people reacted the same way. Only Kit was unbiased and understood the fear that resided deep within her.

Ten minutes later Robbie stuck his head around the bedroom door. When he saw that the two were awake it surprised him a little. Things had been awfully quiet in their room and he'd gotten a little worried. In a hand he'd placed behind his back was Robyn's portfolio, he'd thought it about time to return it or least talk to his secretive daughter about it. When he was finally noticed he entered the room and pulled Robyn's portfolio from behind his back.

"Where did you find that?" Robyn asked with a slight frown.

"It was sticking out of your wardrobe and out of curiosity I opened it. Why didn't you tell me you could draw like this?"

Robyn looked away slightly, "It's because Sportacus can't draw for toffee and you do weird little stick men. I thought it'd make you feel bad if you knew I could draw like that."

"I've looked these drawings over lots of times over the last couple of days and I showed them to Sportacus. We don't feel bad at all, we're proud of you. Neither of us knows where you got your talent from but it doesn't make us feel bad about our lack of talent in the art department. Those plans for the garden you drew up gave us a pretty big clue that you were good at drawing."

Kit looked from Robyn to Robbie, "Can I have a look? I'm about as in the dark as you were with this."

After looking at Robyn for her permission and getting it he passed the portfolio to Kit. Kit looked just as awe struck as he guessed he had done when he looked at the drawings. He was a little surprised that Robyn hadn't told Kit either but looking at the dates on the drawings he'd noticed that Robyn had been drawing long before Kit had shown up. The first drawing had been dated almost a year after his death and three years before she'd been given the garden, this led Robbie to believe that drawing had been a form of escape for Robyn during the rough times.

Once he'd studied the drawings briefly Kit looked at Robyn in total surprise, "These are brilliant. If you found a quiet corner of Greentown and painted people's portraits you'd make a bloody fortune. You've got everyone in here and in brilliant detail too. How did you capture people's looks like this without even getting them to model for you?"

"I have a photographic memory. I can draw with pencils and charcoals like in there but paints aren't my speciality. Now the secret's out I guess I could let you show everyone else the pictures."

Robbie shook his head and smiled slightly, "Draw a picture of me, Kit and Sportacus first. Put yourself in if you can do a self portrait and then we'll show everyone."

It took some minutes for Robyn to think about this but when she finally agreed she asked Kit to go in the wardrobe and pull out her pencils while Robbie called for Sportacus. All three sat around Robyn and watched her work on her newest drawing. They were all awe-inspired watching her work and their attention was fixed solely on the blank page that was rapidly becoming a work of art.


	14. Chapter 14

The day of the party had arrived and everyone made their way excitedly to the Crazytown Leisure Village function hall where the party was being held. Sportacus was flying everyone over in the airship as Trixie's car had been damaged when it had crashed into Robyn. As a consequence of the incident Ziggy hadn't been invited but this didn't dull anyone's spirits. Rumours had been circulating for the past few days that Kit was going to propose to Robyn which added an extra dimension of excitement to the atmosphere. No one was absolutely certain about the validity of the rumours but many were sure that something was bound to happen.

Doctor Cole and Michael greeted everyone as they walked into the function hall and handed them a glass of either red or white wine, according to preference, from a tray. Being cheeky as usual Kit took a glass of each but was pulled back by the collar by Sportacus who told him to put one back. Having one more trick left up his sleeve Kit quickly downed half of the contents of both glasses before mixing them up in one glass. This gained a few laughs from people that had been observing the exchange and many shook their heads at the same time.

Robbie noticed Robyn standing a little way off from everyone and concerned about this unusual distance walked over to her. Putting a hand on her elbow he led her to a quieter corner of the room.

Making sure that they weren't being overheard he whispered to Robyn, "Are you ok? You seem a little off tonight. What's on your mind?"

"There's something about Michael."

"What kind of something?"

"It's hard to explain but I'll try. You know how I can read everyone, know whose where and even pick up thoughts?"

"Yeah. They're hollow like you called it."

"Michael's different. There's an aura of some kind, almost like a shield. I can't sense him like I can everyone else. I don't think Mr Michael Jones is everything we think he is."

Robbie looked briefly at Michael before looking at Robyn again, "You think he's one of them?"

"I'm not sure. It would make sense if he was. We'll just have to wait and see, remember not to think about it. If I can read active thoughts then there's a chance he can too."

"Got ya, hopefully all the practicing I've been doing to keep you blocked out will help. Kit's hovering around waiting for you. Better put him out of his misery."

Robyn nodded and after kissing her father on the cheek walked over to Kit. Not wanting to look overly conspicuous Robbie went to mingle with the other guests. Looking around he saw that some were out on the dance floor and others talking round the edges of it. On the far right hand side of the room there was a stage and to his horror Pixel and Doctor Cole were setting up the dreaded karaoke machine. It had frequented a few parties and always attracted a lot of attention. Mayor Meanswell and Bessie had murdered Sonny and Cher's 'I got you babe' after having a few too many drinks. Luckily no one had been particularly sober at that time and it didn't sound all that bad until everyone sat down to watch a video that had been recorded at the party.

"Testing, testing one two three," Doctor Cole's voice sounded over the loudspeaker followed by a deafening squeal from the microphone. "That was a little loud wasn't it?"

Kit nudged Robyn playfully and cupped a hand to his ear, "Eh? What was that?"

An interval of laughter ensued but subsided within a few minutes allowing Doctor Cole to continue, "Thank you, Kit. Now, I wanted to thank everyone for coming and it's very nice to see you all. If anyone was wondering there's food on the buffet tables over there, help yourselves to that. There will be a steady stream of alcohol available throughout the night though I'm sure all designated flyers know not to go too mad. I can't think of anything else to say except enjoy yourselves and don't forget to tip your waitress."

Everyone applauded and Doctor Cole left the stage. Some people thought that his carrying the microphone in his hand was accidental but the moment it was handed to Kit everyone knew what was going on. Thanking Doctor Cole, Kit walked up to the stage and to everyone's confusion he disappeared behind the curtains. Seconds later the curtains drew back and revealed a Gospel Choir with Kit standing in front of them. Music began to play from the speakers and backed up by the choir Kit began to sing:

_I'll be your dream_

_I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need._

_I'll love you more with every breath_

_Truly, madly, deeply do_

_I will be strong I will be faithful_

_'cause I'm counting on_

_A new beginning_

_A reason for living_

_A deeper meaning_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,_

_I'll make a wish to send it to heaven_

_Then make you want to cry_

_The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty_

_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of_

_The highest powers_

_In lonely hours_

_The tears devour you_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

_Oh can't you see it baby?_

_You don't have to close your eyes_

_'Cause it's standing right here before you_

_All that you need will surely come_

_I'll be your dream I'll be your wish_

_I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need_

_I'll love you more with every breath_

_Truly, madly, deeply do_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

At the conclusion of the song Kit reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box. Going down on one knee he took Robyn's hand in his. "Robyn, will you marry me?"

"Best two out of three, yes I will."

The whole room filled with cheers and whoops as Kit jumped up and spun Robyn round. The noise level rose as Kit put the ring on Robyn's finger and the two kissed. Everyone in the room was overjoyed and had been blown away by the whole experience.

When things had calmed down as much as they could Stephanie elbowed Pixel in the ribs, "Why didn't you do that when you proposed to me?"

"He'd already knocked you up what more did you want?" Kit called playfully after hearing Stephanie's complaint.

Anyone that had heard this comment laughed. Their laughter was joined by Stephanie and Pixel who was glad that Kit had jumped in when he did. He couldn't think of a way to defend himself.

"And don't you dare flush this one down the loo." Kit threatened playfully while pointing at Robyn.

Robyn pulled a face before joining in with everyone's laughter. A few minutes later all the women crowded round Robyn to inspect the ring while the men dragged Kit off to give him the customary slaps on the back and manly hugs.

Robbie slapped Kit in the back and joked, "Now do it without the choir."

"Speaking of choirs," Kit turned round and looked over at the choir who had moved to the buffet tables, "Thanks guys."

The head of the choir came over and slapped Kit on the back himself, "No problem, Kitchlovsky. Glad we could help."

"Why don't you guys hang around for a little while?"

"No can do I'm afraid. We gotta get going. People to see, sinners to convert, you know the drill. We do weddings though."

"I'll be sure to look you up on that."

After shaking hands with all of the members of the choir they departed.

Bessie was still standing in the circle of women and looked confused. Robyn noticed her confusion and asked, "What is it, Bessie?"

"I'm trying to work out who started the rumour about Kit proposing to you tonight. I didn't start it so who was it?"

Overhearing Bessie talking Kit made his way over to the circle, "I did."

Everyone laughed and broke off to leave the two alone. The party continued long into the night and didn't finish until the early hours of the morning. When everyone made it home they were still buzzing from the party and no one slept at all.

AN: The song was 'Truly, Madly, Deeply' by Savage Garden.


	15. Chapter 15

Ché sat on his bed with his arms folded and a huge frown marring his face. He was stuck in the airship and after having to endure forty minutes of Greta yelling at him non-stop he was contemplating suicide. In his view there was nothing wrong with his mixing his socks with her underwear but unfortunately for him his wife thought differently. Every so often he'd have to go through the tired rigmarole of being yelled at when he forgot any rules she'd laid down. It was an enormous relief to him when the cell phone rang which silenced Greta and gave him a chance to get his hearing back before answering it.

Hearing Robyn's voice on the other end cheered him greatly; he'd been waiting to hear from either her or Robbie about their trip to his villa. Instead of being asked for a date for when he was available to travel he was given some extremely good news. Unable to contain his happiness he handed the phone to Greta who started screaming excitedly. When she'd calmed down enough she told Robyn to expect them. Ending the call she ordered Ché to start pedalling.

Getting into the pilot seat Ché obeyed. He couldn't stand another round of Greta shouting at him. When they were underway he gave her an estimated flight time of three hours. In his mind it was three hours too long, after being married to Greta for thirty seven years her constant company was becoming tiresome. He still loved her as much as he had done during their first year of marriage but her yelling did set his teeth on edge so.

"What did he say?" Kit asked when Robyn put the phone down.

Robyn shrugged, "He didn't say much. Greta came on the line and screamed."

"We heard. What did she say?"

"To expect them. They're coming over."

"That means we need to expect one of those back breaking hugs from both of them."

"I'll get the neck brace." Robyn stood up but was pulled back down to sit on the couch. "Yes?"

"We have the house to ourselves."

"What do you suggest we do about it?"

Kit thought for a moment before answering, "Let's take a bath."

Robyn smiled and nodded. This was a good suggestion. Slowly she pulled a cushion from behind her back and shoved it in Kit's face before running up the stairs. She heard Kit coming up the stairs behind her and laughing. Quickly she ducked into the bathroom and tried to shut the door. After thirty seconds struggle she managed to close it but did so on Kit's fingers. Opening the door after hearing Kit's muffled 'eek' of pain she looked at him with concern. She hadn't shut the door that hard and his fingers had only been trapped for a second.

Kit looked up from his hand to Robyn and smiled wickedly, "What am I going to do to get you back for that? I know. I'm going to have to…tickle you!"

Robyn squealed when Kit started tickling her. He knew where to find her most ticklish places and make her squirm like a worm. As much as she tried to she couldn't tickle back. He'd attacked her from behind and her arms couldn't reach round to launch her own attack on him. After a few minutes of being mercilessly tickled she surrendered. It was the only way to stop him. True to her theory Kit stopped tickling her. Hearing the front door opening Robyn grabbed Kit's shirt front and pulled him into the bathroom with a finger pressed to her lips. She closed the door and stopped Kit from locking it. After kissing him thoroughly she ran the bath.

After running the bath and getting in Robyn leant back against Kit in the bath. She rested her head on his shoulder with her back against his chest. They intertwined their legs and fingers and melted into the blissful happiness they were both feeling. Neither one felt inclined to break the companionable silence in the room and thought it best not to lest Robbie or Sportacus decided to check on them and caught them.

Slowly the bathroom door began to open and Kit whispered to Robyn to stand up so he could slide under the water to hide himself and for her to sit on his chest. Robyn did as she was told straight away and sat down just before her father stuck his head around the door.

"Daddy!" She screamed in shock and covered herself up with her arms.

Robbie shut his eyes and the door, "Sorry sweetheart. I didn't know you were in there. Everything ok in there?"

"Yes daddy."

Not able to hold his breath much longer Kit stuck his head up and took in a deep breath before sticking his head back underwater.

Hearing someone taking a deep breath Robbie opened the door a crack, "Are you sure you're ok? I thought I heard something."

"Everything is absolutely fine and dandy."

Needing to breathe again Kit tried a different tactic and bit gently Robyn's bottom to give her a hint to sit up a little. The bite was a little harder than intended and caused Robyn to shoot up with a yelp. Both lovers tried hard to contain their laughter.

"Are you absolutely sure you're ok?" Robbie asked a little confused by the noises coming from the bathroom.

"Yeah, I just caught myself on something."

"Ok. Well tell Kit that if he's going to do his sausage casserole he ought to start it in five minutes or it'll be late for dinner." Robbie smiled satisfied and closed the door.

Neither Robyn nor Kit could contain their laughter any longer. Their laughter wasn't halted by the fact that they knew they'd be in big trouble when they went downstairs. Both of them had thought it almost too good to be true that Robbie would walk away from the bathroom none the wiser. They knew that they were lucky that Sportacus hadn't been the ones to find them.

Robbie opened the front door when he heard someone knock on it and saw Trixie standing on the other side. "Hi Trixie. What can I do for you?"

"Hi Robbie. Is Robyn in?"

"She's in the bath."

"Oh, what about Kit?"

"He's in the bath too."

Trixie nodded and then what Robbie had said to her sunk in, "They're in the bath together? Aren't you mad?"

"Surprisingly I'm not. I guess Sportacus will end up being mad enough for the both of us."

"You've got that right. When they can peel themselves away from each other for five minutes can you ask Robyn to come over mine? I need to talk to her."

"Sure I'll pass on the message. Seeya later."

"Seeya." Trixie said before returning home.

It had taken a long time but Trixie had finally built up the courage to ask Robyn about the man she'd seen her talking to in the rough side of Greentown almost a year ago. She hoped that she'd get some answers.


	16. Chapter 16

Kit and Robyn came downstairs sheepishly. Robbie was sitting in his chair watching them intently with his dark blue eyes. From what they could see there was no trace of anger or disappointment on his face. This made them slightly nervous as they didn't know what to expect. At Robbie's indication they sat down on the couch, Kit held Robyn's hand and interlaced his fingers with hers. When Robbie stood up they knew what was coming.

"I'm well within my rights to punish you two. To lecture you or yell at you but I'm not going to." Robbie stated calmly.

Robyn looked at Kit with slight surprise before looking back at her father, "You're not going to tell Sportacus are you?"

"No. I know that you two are experimenting and pushing the boundaries a little and I also know that I can trust you not to go all the way until you're married. Sportacus on the other hand feels differently, as you know from last week's lecture. What I'm asking you is to try to calm down a little and ease up on the throttle. Can I count on you to do this?"

Both lovers nodded. It was time to respect Sportacus' previous wish and play things down a little.

Robbie smiled when the two agreed, "Ok. I won't tell Sportacus about today but I will lay down a couple of rules. One, when we're out of the house you are too. No one's allowed back in until we're back. Two, you're allowed to kiss but leave the tongue wrestling stuff upstairs in your room. Old men like me and Sportacus find it kind of gross. Three, only one person permitted in the bathroom at any one time. Got it?"

Again both lovers nodded.

"Good. Kit start the dinner and Robyn go over Trixie's. She came over while you two were busy and it sounded kind of urgent."

Robyn stood up, "I take it she didn't say what it was about."

"No. She just asked me to send you over."

"Ok. We called Ché and Greta and they said they're coming over. They'll probably be here in about two and half hours."

Kit looked at the clock, "In time for dinner. I'll go and get started."

Before the lovers went to their tasks they kissed briefly. With the kiss done Robyn went over to Trixie's. The closer she got the more an unwelcome sensation washed over her. Something was going to happen and there were people watching to make sure it did. Incoherent images began to flash in her mind, trying to show her what was going to happen. As yet her ability hadn't grown enough for her to be able to read them properly. They just appeared to be a mish mash of shapes rather than complete pictures. Being able to see things before they happened was only good if the images were clear.

A sharp pain invaded Robyn's head when she walked past Trixie's car. It passed in a few seconds and she didn't know if she'd picked up her own trace or whether the car was the source of the images. Wearily she walked the rest of the way up the driveway to Trixie's house and knocked on the door.

"You horny little minx," Trixie said light heartedly when she opened the door and saw Robyn standing outside. "I heard about you and Kit in the bath together."

"You don't have to worry you know. The one eyed soldier didn't make an appearance."

"I haven't heard that one before," Trixie laughed. "Come in and tell me all about it."

Robyn did as she was told and followed Trixie into the kitchen, "You know full well you didn't ask me over here to talk about Kit's Willy."

"Yeah I know. If I don't ask you this now I never will. Do you remember when you were poisoned and when you got let out we went to the rough side of Greentown?"

"I do."

"You were talking to a man and I recognised him. It was Detective Miller wasn't it?"

Like a floodlight had been lit in a dark room the flashes in Robyn's head became one clear image and with only a few seconds to spare she threw herself and Trixie to the ground. Before Trixie could ask what was going on a loud thunder crack like sound ripped through the air and blew in the kitchen windows.

Sportacus ran into the house just seconds after the explosion. He called out for the girls and found them in the kitchen. Making sure they were ok he carried Trixie out and then Robyn. Both were thankfully unharmed but shaken. Hearing a shout he looked up and saw Doctor Cole running towards them closely followed by Kit, Michael and Stingy.

Before Kit could jump on Robyn and Stingy likewise on Trixie he checked both girls over. They were both fine but to help their nerves a little he told them to take a swig of whisky each from Michael's hip flask. Robyn took a swig first then Trixie.

"That's some strong stuff." Trixie croaked.

Michael smiled, "Home brewed. Single malt, there's nothing quite like it. What happened anyway?"

"I haven't the slightest idea. One minute I'm standing up the next I'm the floor and my car blows up. My insurance company are going to have a field day."

Kit looked at the car and the house, "You two were bloody lucky. If your car was any closer to the house the windows wouldn't have been the only thing to get blown in."

"Don't mention it. It's bad enough as it was." Robyn stated.

"And if it hadn't been for you everyone would be scraping us off the back wall by now. You saved my life. Thanks."

Robyn stood up and hugged Trixie, when the hug was over Trixie stepped back and looked at her car. It all seemed so surreal. One minute she'd been talking to Robyn about Kit and the upcoming wedding and the next, boom. She didn't know how her car had gone from being in one piece to being in several pieces but at least she had a good excuse to buy a new one.

Five minutes later Robyn asked Michael if she could speak to him alone about something. Michael agreed and followed Robyn to her garden. As far as the others new they were going to talk about plans for Doctor Cole's birthday but his and Robyn's conversation would run on a very different topic.

"I know what you are." Robyn whispered when she and Michael were safely ensconced in her garden.

"And what would that be Lassie?" Michael replied coldly.

"You're a Watcher,"

Michael didn't respond and Robyn's accusation hung in the air. If Robyn was wrong she'd receive retribution from the Judges. If she was right she and all her friends were in grave danger.


	17. Chapter 17

Michael stared long and hard at Robyn testing her mettle, "I'd be careful about making accusations if I were you."

"Don't threaten me. Being that you're a Watcher I'd be a little more worried about myself and what the Judges want to do when they find out you failed. It was you that made the car explode."

For his part Michael looked astonished, "The Judges underestimated you Lassie. It seems that another part of your ability has matured far faster than they expected. It's such a pity that I'll have to kill you and your friend because she remembers that idiot Detective Miller."

"There's no need for that. Again you underestimate me. I made her forget, it's something I learnt to do some weeks ago but haven't used because it's violating people. I'm sure you understand that this circumstance is different."

Michael closed his eyes and consulted with the Judges. They confirmed what Robyn had said. Trixie's memory had been modified.

"Very well young, Lassie. The Judges aren't pleased but they've no need to kill you yet. Now you know about me you'll know why I'm here. I've been sent to keep a very close eye on you. You don't die easily and so the Judges have changed tactics. It would be in your best interests if you didn't repeat this to your father. Something nasty might happen to him."

"You're also here to keep an eye on Doctor Cole. They think he knows too much. Let me guess, he tells you about me and you kill him. That's why you killed Michael."

"I didn't kill him, I only let him die."

Robyn smirked, "You say that as if it doesn't matter that you took someone's life to ruin someone else's. Finding him must have been a hard thing to do."

"I wouldn't say that."

"Really? I find that surprising seeing as it's taken you so long to find my mother. Perhaps that's beyond your capacity."

With his face contorted in anger Michael flew at Robyn and held her fast against a tree with his hand pushed roughly against her chin.

His eyes took on the hollow darkness of the Judges' eyes and his voice became a rasping hissing. "Do not mock us! Do not mock we who hold your life in the hollows of our hands! Do not seek to call us stupid!"

"Then maybe you should stop wasting time following me around and concentrate your attentions on finding her!" Robyn hissed back with a well hidden vehemence.

This comment appeared to infuriate Michael even more but a shadow passing over the garden warned him to halt his actions. His eyes returned to normal as the Judges ended their connection with him but for the space of time it took him to warn Robyn not to speak of what she knew to anyone their voices remained. With a last look at the sky he let Robyn go and walked out of the garden to find Doctor Cole.

Robyn knew that tormenting the Judges was one of the stupidest things she could do but she was sick to the back teeth of their interference in her life. She was glad that for the most part they had stopped trying to kill her but with Michael running around things would be a lot tougher. Somehow she had to warn Doctor Cole off from telling Michael about her ability and the fact that her father was actually legally dead. Thinking quickly she knew of a way to get him alone somewhere to ask him what he'd said already.

Pulling a mirror from her pocket Robyn looked at herself. There were no finger marks from the tight grip Michael had had on her chin and her hair was a little messed up but there was nothing that would make anyone suspicious. Putting the mirror back in her pocket she went to rejoin the others. She was just leaving her garden when someone rounded the corner and made her jump out of her skin.

"Princess, are you alright?" Kit asked when he saw how shocked Robyn was.

"I will be if you don't do that again."

"It was an accident I promise. Ché and Greta are here if you didn't know already."

"They're early."

"They had a good tail wind coming from Spain."

Robyn smiled, "I know, Ché farted."

"I don't think he'd like to hear that coming from you." Kit laughed and took Robyn's hand in his, "Ready to get squeezed to death?"

"Only if you are." Robyn replied in a deadpan tone before being dragged out of the garden by Kit.

Doctor Cole introduced Michael to Ché and Greta before delivering the sad news that they were returning home. They'd only come to deliver some of Kit's stuff that had been left behind at their house. Robyn and Kit appeared just in time for them to say goodbye and the two men headed for the doctor's car.

Upon seeing Kit and Robyn Greta grinned widely. The two standing together holding hands was something she'd never thought she'd see again. When Robyn had delivered the news that she and Kit were back together and engaged she had been overjoyed. Their being back together was news enough to make her truly ecstatic but being told that they were also engaged had made her even happier. After congratulating the pair she hugged Kit and then Robyn.

Ché stood back and waited for Greta to finish before he offered his back breaking hugs to the pair. Instead of hugging them separately he hugged them both at the same time. He felt them both tapping him on the shoulder and let go realising that yet again he'd hugged them hard enough to cut off their air supply. They were very different to his sons and daughters who could take the hugs much longer. It didn't occur to him that Robyn and Kit were more fragile than his children.

With the hugs and congratulations over Ché suggested that he cook Paella for everyone. Kit declined and told Ché that he had a sausage casserole in the oven that would be sufficient to feed six people. Tempted to try some of this well renowned casserole Greta walked over to the house with Sportacus and Robbie in tow.

"Tell me Ché, who wears the trousers in your marriage?" Kit asked with his little boy smile plain on his face.

Ché looked down at Kit and grimaced, "I'd have thought it was obvious amigo. When are you and Robyn planning on getting married?"

"I'm not sure considering we only got engaged the other day,"

"I've got a date in my head that you will definitely agree on." Robyn said joining the conversation. "June fourteenth, quarter to twelve."

Kit smiled widely, "The very first time we clapped eyes on each other. That is really romantic."

"And it's all of our anniversaries rolled into one not to mention our birthdays too. There's also no excuse for forgetting."

"Absolutely. I love it. Lots of presents, that's why you chose it isn't it?"

"Not exactly. It's just more convenient."

"True. We better head back. I turn up the casserole a bit to get it done earlier."

Nodding Robyn and Ché followed Kit back to the house. Ché looked back briefly at Trixie's house and mangled car. Things could have been a lot worse. He was glad that Stingy had offered Trixie a bed until her windows were sorted out. Something bothered him though; Ziggy hadn't come out to greet him and Greta. It was odd behaviour and he wanted to know the reason for it.


	18. Chapter 18

"Tell me amigos, why did Ziggy not come out to greet us?" Ché asked seating himself on the floor in the living room.

Kit looked to Robyn who looked to Robbie who looked to Sportacus. None of them knew what to say and lying to Ché was impossible, he could always tell. It was obvious that Ché expected an answer and wanted one quickly.

After an awkward two minute's silence Ché spoke again, "What happened?"

"Ziggy tried to run Kit over but got me instead." Robyn replied nervously.

"_What?_" Ché yelled striking the coffee table with his hand and reducing it to nothing more than firewood.

"It happened last week. Ziggy was jealous of Kit and tried to run him over with Trixie's car but I pushed him out of the way. Ziggy slammed on the brakes but it wasn't enough to stop him hitting me. I got thrown up and hit the windscreen before falling off again. That's how my arm got hurt. It got trapped behind me when I was thrown up."

As Robyn had been speaking Ché's face had been turning red and he had clenched his fists into tight balls. When Robyn failed to say anything further he endeavoured to hear the rest from Ziggy. Deaf to the pleas of his wife and friends to calm down, he crawled over to the front door and pulled it from its hinges. Crawling past the wrecked door and out of the house he stood up and fixed his gaze on Ziggy's house. Starting off with his long strides he made his way over there.

Taking matters into her own hands and ignoring Greta's warnings not to interfere Robyn ran out of the house after Ché. She had to stop him. In this state he could quite possibly kill Ziggy which wasn't something she wanted to happen. She'd tried shouting at him to stop but his attention was fixed solely on his destination. Not having many other options she changed tack. After halting her pursuit of Ché she took off one of her shoes, and aiming it at the back of his head, threw it.

Ché whirled round when he felt something impact with the back of his head. He saw Robyn standing behind him with only one shoe on and guessed that her other shoe had been used as a missile to get his attention. Fuelled by anger at her impudence he raised his fist to teach her a lesson but something in her eyes stopped him from following through with his intention. With his anger lessening by the second he slowly lowered his fist and continued to stare into her large blue eyes. A feeling of calmness filled him, following an impulse he sat down heavily on the ground. Only when he broke eye contact with Robyn did he remember what he'd wanted to do and realised what he'd almost done. The bitter pull of shame tugged at his conscience and he looked over at the girl standing silently watching him.

After a few minute's silence Ché cleared his throat, "Robyn I-"

"There's no need to apologise. You did nothing wrong. It's me who should be apologising. I disrespected you and your position. I'm sorry."

Ché stood up and walked over to Robyn, "I accept your apology. It confuses me why you would risk your life to halt one of my rampages against one who could have taken your life or Kit's."

"There's been enough death here already and I won't have anyone else's blood on my hands. To have not stopped you would have made me like her. I haven't punished Ziggy and I won't. He feels bad about what he did and has lost me as a friend, that's punishment enough. I'll not add to his sorrow."

"That's very noble of you," Ché replied and cupped Robyn's chin before gently raising her head so he could see her face a little better, "I must confess that when I look at you I can see something of Lily in you but I'm convinced that looks are the only thing you share. What you did today and what you've said shows that you are very much removed from her. It might serve enough to change your grandparents' minds. When I see them next I'll tell them exactly what happened here."

"Even about the shoe?"

"I think I can leave that part out. How do you think I can make amends for wrecking your father's house?"

Robyn looked back and thought for a few moments, "Fix the door, buy him a new coffee table and give him a huge cake. That should cover it."

"Perhaps first I should apologise." Ché said before walking back to the house.

Robyn watched him and went to fetch her shoe. Before she could put it back on Skip grabbed it and made to run off. Folding her arms she shook her head but then decided to join in his game. Seeing that he had a playmate he ran off into the garden where he could hide. It didn't take long for Robyn to find him and when she did he refused to let the shoe go. Luckily the shoe was one of a pair that she'd had for ages and was starting to wear out.

Knowing full well that her shoe would get ripped up she played tug of war with him. For a terrier his size he had a strong grip with his jaws and was beating her. After a few minutes there wasn't much left of the shoe and after Skip started whining she threw her other shoe for him to fetch. The little dog ran after it as best he could and proceeded to rip it up on his own.

Rolling her eyes a little she turned round to walk home but stopped when she sensed something. Whatever it was it was far away and kept drifting in and out of her range. Looking back towards her house she made a decision to find out what it was. Dinner wouldn't be ready for another two hours and she suspected that at least someone had seen her run after Skip. She was sure that her search wouldn't last very long and that it was probably nothing.

Reaching out with all of her senses she walked slowly out of the garden. After fifteen minutes she was some way away from the town and heading in the direction of the old Sunny Acres Camp Site. It was a place she'd never intended to visit again but the closer she came to it the stronger the feeling grew. Determined to find out what it was she continued walking and soon reached visual range of the camp. In the distance she could see the blackened shell of the cabin that had served as Cain's hide out and Eloise DeChamp's final stand. Images flashed through her mind, they were a combination of the fire that had burnt the camp to the ground and of her last visit. She remembered being attacked by her one time acquaintance Eloise DeChamp; her curiosity had pulled her into the Lion's den.

Caution began to edge into Robyn's consciousness but she continued walking. Step after step took her closer to the cabin. Finally she came to the steps leading up to the porch and she stopped walking. Looking back towards town she knew it was too late to turn back now. She was here now and had to find out what she was sensing. Slowly she lifted her foot and stepped on the first stair which creaked under her weight. Taking a deep breath she climbed the rest of the steps. Reluctantly she walked over to the door.

More images assaulted her when she touched the rusted door knob. They were warning her not to proceed but she couldn't turn back now. Whatever was behind that door would forever haunt her if she didn't find out. There were so many possibilities and yet again her curiosity had taken over her reason. She had to find out what was in there. She had to go in and confront her curiosity.

Gently she turned the door knob and pushed the door open. It screamed on its mistreated hinges as it swung open. Slowly she entered and reached out. Her senses told her that what she sought was in the basement. Following them she found a trap door in one of the bedrooms. Bending down she touched the handle and the images that continued to flash in her mind did so with more violence. Ignoring them again she pulled the trap door open.

Musty air flowed out and assaulted her senses. The whole place reeked of death but it didn't stop her following the steps down into the darkness. She remembered this as the place that Cain had hidden from the world. No one had known he was here and if something went wrong no one would know she was here either. This thought struck her with such violence that she knew she had to leave. Following her impulses she turned to go back up the steps but the sound of movement in the basement stopped her.

A malevolent voice inched its way through the darkness, "Hello Robyn,"


	19. Chapter 19

Gripped by fear Robyn turned around. Despite the undisturbed darkness of the room she could perceive the speaker standing in a corner of the room. She knew who it was. She knew who was there but she couldn't run, she couldn't move, she couldn't breathe. The person moved slightly and lit a small lantern which threw only a small amount of light along two of the four walls. Revealed in this light was the full horror of the person who had addressed her.

It was Lily. Or at least what was left of her.

Her flesh hung down in lumps where it had been peeled away. What skin remained on her hands and face had darkened as it had decomposed. It looked to have the texture of autumn leaves, dry and devoid of moisture. Parts of her skull were visible and what remained of her hair was thin and limp. One of her eyes was just a hollow socket while the other had become a milky colour. Neither of her lips remained, their absence revealed blackened gums. Her teeth were a deep yellow and the small spaces in between were black. Both of her cheeks were sallow and so thin that the bone was visible underneath.

Smiling as best as her withered features would allow Lily said, "You'll have to forgive me, I'm not looking my best at the moment."

Robyn stood transfixed by the hideous picture her mother created. The stench coming from her still rotting corpse was nigh unbearable. Whatever food remained in her stomach was trying its utmost to leave. The air in the basement was thick and warm. Combined with this and the sheer terror that filled her she was having a hard time staying conscious. Whatever nerves she had left began to fail her as her mother let out a sickening, rasping laugh. Slowly everything faded to black and she slumped to the ground.

Darkness began to fall over Lazytown and a chill wind blew through the trees. Frantic shouts rang out in the silence of the evening and shadows ran in between street lights as they searched desperately for their missing friend. Robyn had been missing for nearly two hours and the last person to see her had been Ché. After half an hour's worth of searching everyone returned to Robbie's house to talk on strategies.

When everyone arrived at the house Ché spoke up, "Myself and Greta will cover the cemetery and lake. Sportacus go the other way and see what you can find. Doctor Cole has promised to cover Crazytown with Michael."

"What about me?" Kit asked.

"Stay here with Robbie. If we contact you and come back with nothing call the police. They can canvas the area on the ground while we take the skies."

"I'm not happy with this but I guess I have no choice but to put up and shut up."

"Exactly. That goes for Trixie too. We still have half an hour until things get really dark, let's roll."

With that Ché, Greta and Sportacus left the house. Trixie wasn't content to sit and do nothing while one of her best friends was in danger so she decided to hit the road, to do this she needed a car. Leaving the house she headed over to the Mayor's house to ask Bessie if she could borrow hers. Bessie agreed immediately and handed her the keys. When she got outside Stingy was standing by the car with his arms folded. Without protesting she unlocked the car and both climbed inside.

Half an hour had passed and as yet there had been no sign of Robyn. She wasn't by the lake or in the cemetery. After Sportacus had reported in that he'd found nothing everyone began to get really worried. To make doubly sure that they hadn't missed anything Ché suggested that he and Sportacus swap areas. There was a chance that a fresh pair of eyes on both sides would make a difference.

As Sportacus met Ché's airship halfway over the town he went to the viewing platform after the giant had indicated for him to do so. Greta stood on the viewing platform of her airship and threw a high-beam spotlight torch over to Sportacus. She told him to use it even though there was ample lighting in the cemetery to see by. When Sportacus asked her how she and Ché would see without their torch she told him they had a spare.

"I wish you'd stop doing that you're making me dizzy," Kit said after watching Robbie pace for over an hour.

"What am I supposed to do, go out on the sports field and play hopscotch?"

"That won't help, getting shirty with me I mean. I'm worried too and fighting will get us nowhere. We should work together and think this over."

Robbie stopped pacing and sat down heavily in his chair, "You're right. What could have happened?"

"I don't have the slightest idea. None of us could have said or done anything to upset her but if someone grabbed her who was it? Cain's dead, Lily's dead and I don't know anyone else that would want to hurt her."

"Ziggy."

"Nah, he wouldn't. It's not something he'd do."

Nodding Robbie let out a deep sigh. Fear gripped him when he realised that the Judges could be responsible for Robyn's disappearance. Nothing he tried could shake this thought from his mind and his worry grew to fever pitch. Overtaken by all of the images conjured in his mind his stomach revolted against him and he ran to the bathroom. Once his stomach had ejected all that was inside it he fell to the ground from his knees and pressed his face to the cold tile. Feeling completely hopeless in the face of his theories he sobbed. He wasn't sure if he'd ever see his little girl again and it was what scared him the most.

Trixie and Stingy continued to drive around as they held on to frail hopes of finding Robyn. They had scoured the southern part of town heading towards Sweet City and there had been no sign as yet. With continued disappointment they decided to head home to see if the police had been called. Driving down a quiet section of road Trixie tried to find somewhere she could turn the car round. She came to an ideal place and started to turn the car around when the headlights highlighted something just beyond their reach. Looking at Stingy with a hint of fear visible on her face Trixie turned the lights onto high beams and gasped when they revealed a person lying face down on the ground.

After staring at the person for some time in disbelief, both Trixie and Stingy left the car. They walked slowly up to them hand in hand and tried to identify them. It was only when they got close to them that they recognised the long wavy hair, the rose tattoo and the long lilac dress that all belonged to Robyn. Scared of what they might find they reluctantly turned her over onto her back. With shaking hands Stingy felt for a pulse and sighed in relief when he found one.

A familiar sound filled the air above them and Trixie looked up to see Ché's airship heading their way. Getting up she jumped up and down while waving her hands in the air in case they hadn't spotted her. When the ladder fell from the airship and Ché quickly descended she knew that she needn't have worried.

Seeing who Trixie and Stingy were standing beside Ché ran up to them. Feeling Robyn's pulse for himself he told Trixie and Stingy to drive home while he flew Robyn back. Neither of them argued and scooping Robyn up carefully in his massive arms he ran back over to the airship. Adjusting his hold on Robyn slightly he climbed the ladder and handed her to Greta before pulling himself into the airship. Jumping into his pilot seat he started back for town.

The phone rang which startled Kit from his thoughts. Dreading what the caller might have to tell him he picked it up slowly. When he heard that Robyn had been found and was alive he threw the phone down and entered the bathroom to tell Robbie. Kneeling beside the dangerously still man he touched his cheek and was glad when he got a response.

"What?" Robbie asked as if he'd been woken from slumber.

"They found her Robbie. She's alive."

"Is she ok? Where is she?"

"Ché's bringing her in. He told me that he'd called Doctor Cole and that he's on his way. She looks ok but she'd unconscious. The main thing is that she's alive."

Sitting up Robbie hugged Kit. Relief filled him and when the doorbell rang he told Kit to get it while he cleaned himself up and flushed the toilet. He came out just in time to see Kit carrying Robyn's limp form upstairs and Doctor Cole following close behind him. Nodding his thanks to Ché who had seated himself on the floor he went upstairs. Proper thanks could be given later; right now he had to make sure his daughter was ok.


	20. Chapter 20

"Did you follow my instructions?" Lily asked when the door to her hide out had been opened.

"To the letter," Her visitor responded smugly walking down the steps.

"You've done well Dominic, very well. I can't imagine how the brat will be able to hold herself together. She knows full well that if she mentions me being alive to anyone that simpering idiot of a father of hers will die. There's no one she can speak to. She's alone in the whole world with her little secret."

Dominic laughed, "The poor little munchkin will be driven mad. I must say my dear that your physical attacks are good but your psychological ones are exemplary. You know just where to hit and apply the right pressure."

"In my view killing people is all very well and good but you end their suffering to a degree. Keeping them alive is better, the can end up torturing themselves with strange notions. They end up looking over their shoulders always wondering when you're going to strike next, it's so rewarding to see them crumble."

"I agree." Dominic purred before looking around a little, "It might be an idea if we move on. They'll still be looking for you."

"And they're bound to press the brat if they know where she's been. Where is there to go?"

"How about the morgue? It's one of the few places I can still access with my key card and it's one of the last places that idiot Gerald will look. We can also give you another formaldehyde bath. Putting you in one of the fridges will help slow the process down even further."

Lily turned off the lantern and walked over to the steps. Since most of her muscles had deteriorated movement was difficult and the lack of cartilage in her joints made them squeal as the bones rubbed together. For anyone with a good variety of nerves the process would have been painful but fortunately for her they had deteriorated also.

Hiding from the Watchers had been extremely difficult. They were everywhere and could be anyone. Without Dominic's help she would have been found a long time ago. As hard as she had found relying on someone she was grateful for his help. While she was in this state there was little she could do for herself and very few places she could go. Luckily Dominic had a great deal of medical expertise in a variety of areas and had been trying to find away to improve her situation. His progress was slow but making a rotting corpse look half decent wasn't an easy thing to do.

Unfortunately for Dominic his patient was rapidly losing patience.

Doctor Cole walked downstairs with Kit, Robbie and Sportacus in tow. He'd just completed a full examination on her and needed to tell them what was going on. Telling all three to sit down he perched himself on an arm of the couch.

"As far as I can tell, Robyn's been sedated. I've taken blood samples to allow me to confirm this but worries me is the injection site." Doctor Cole began, "It's clean, professional. Whoever did this knows how to use a needle and they know they're drugs."

Robbie ran a hand down his face, "You know this sounds awfully familiar. I reckon that whoever did this was the same person that poisoned her nearly a year ago."

"Well they never found who did it and it makes sense. Following this precaution I'll get a full toxicology screen done just in case there's more to this sedative than meets the eye. Keep an eye on her and if she presents any symptoms of any kind let me know straight away. I better dash off to the outreach clinic and get these samples to the lab." Doctor Cole paused as he looked at his watch, "The front door will locked by now. I'll have to use the back door."

"That's what you normally do isn't it?" Kit joked.

Doctor Cole levelled a rather unimpressed look in Kit's direction before smiled, "No comment. I'd best be off."

Sliding himself off the arm of the couch Doctor Cole walked over to the coat stand and put his coat on before hefting up his medical bag. He wasn't altogether sure if it was getting heavier or he was getting weaker but it was a cumbersome thing to carry around. Waving goodbye he went to open the door and was completely shocked when it fell outwards when he lowered the handle.

Looking back with surprise plain on his face he pointed to the door, "I didn't do that."

"No, Ché did it." Kit replied walking over to the doctor.

"That's a relief. I thought I'd gotten incredibly heavy handed for a second. Well I best be off before these bloods clot. Are you ok to handle the door?"

"Yeah it's no problem. You carry on."

Nodding Doctor Cole jumped in his car and started it up. Waving, he moved off and headed for Crazytown. It seemed strange to be alone in his car after working tirelessly to find Robyn with Michael. When he'd told him that Robyn had been found Michael had asked him several rapid fire questions that he couldn't answer. It confused him why Michael would display such a keen interest where Robyn had been found and by who. He'd been put on edge by this odd behaviour and had grown even more confused when Michael had demanded to be let out of the car.

Not knowing what else to do he had obeyed. The moment he'd pulled over Michael had jumped out of the car and run off. After losing sight of him and waiting as long he could he'd had no choice but to carry on his way to Lazytown. He faced the probability that he would be sleeping alone when he got home and was annoyed by Michael's antics. When he saw him next he knew that he would pose his own questions to the unruly Scotsman. It was only fair after all.

Half an hour later he was on his way home. The night staff at the lab had been fairly good-humoured as far as night staff at the outreach clinic usually went. They had promised to call him when the results were through. He was confident that they would keep their promise and gave them his personal number to call. After thanking the staff he'd gotten in his car. He'd not driven off straight away as he'd toyed with the idea of calling Michael to find out if he was coming home. Eventually he'd decided not to. He couldn't expect to share his bed with him every night and Michael still had his own house to go to. With this resolution stuck firmly in place he'd put the car into gear and started back on his way to Greentown.

Hands as rough as sandpaper rubbed their way across her skin. A horrible stench pervaded her nostrils and she held her breath. Scared to open her eyes she scrunched them up tightly. A voice as rough as the hands exploring her delicate flesh invaded her ears. Its words were callous, threatening. They continued in a harsh rhythm until she could stand it no longer. Grabbing hold of whatever courage she could find she opened her eyes.

Robyn sat bolt upright in bed scared for her life. Looking frantically around the room she called out for anyone that could hear her. Footsteps sounded on the stairs and in seconds her father came running into the room. She was pulled into his arms and he held her tightly dispelling her fears. She was home. She was safe.

She was wrong.

Feeling her father's body shaking as if he were laughing she opened her eyes. A rough hand caressed her back and she pulled back from the hug with a jolt. Staring back at her was her mother. Completely shocked she screamed, her scream was mingled with the maniacal laughter of her mother.


	21. Chapter 21

Kit, Sportacus and Robbie were sitting in the living room trying to figure out who was responsible for drugging Robyn. They didn't know if she'd been taken or had wandered off before being attacked. What confused them the most was why she'd been drugged and dumped after someone had gone to the trouble of concealing her. There was no one that they could pin the crime on. Cain had kidnapped her before but he was dead which took him off the list. The only solution was that someone new had taken an interest and for all they knew they could be allied to Lily. The thoughts of the three men were disrupted sharply by the sound of a scream coming from upstairs.

_Catch me as I fall. _

Robbie ran upstairs and into her room when he heard Robyn scream. He gently pulled her to him as he sat on the bed. In the state she was in she offered very little resistance. She was scared and crying.Holding her tightly he rocked her as he whispered soothing words in her ear.

_Say you're here and it's all over now._

After what seemed like an age she finally began to calm down. It was enough for her sobs to ease but there was still a long way to go. She clung to him like she had done when she was a child. Whatever had happened to her had seriously frightened her. So far she was the only one that knew what it was and he hoped that she'd be able to tell someone about it. The thought of someone hurting his daughter made him angry but he pushed it aside to help her. Whoever had done this would pay.

After the fright she had suffered at finding herself in the arms of her mother Robyn tried to convince herself that the person holding her now was her father. His hands and words were soft. They were what identified him and kept her from falling over the brink of absolute hysteria from her already terrified state.

When Robyn was a lot calmer Robbie carefully pulled back from the hug and looked at her. She was trembling and her eyes were red. Brushing her hair back from her face he kissed her on the forehead. He tried to get her to lie down but she wouldn't. In an effort to get her to comply if only for a little while he sung her lullaby. At first he thought it was working but she continued to resist his efforts to get her to sleep. With no other options he held her again.

"It's ok. I'm here. You're safe." Robbie whispered as he rocked backwards and forwards.

"Am I?" Came a tortured reply.

These two words shocked Robbie. They confused him and he didn't know what answer to give her. He wasn't sure if the answer he wanted to give her would be the answer she wanted or whether he'd be telling the truth. Until he knew what had happened to her and who had been responsible there was no right answer to her question.

Hugging her a little more tightly he replied with a voice broken by emotion, "I don't know."

_Speaking to the atmosphere. No one's here and I fall into myself_

Sighing quietly Robyn nodded. She knew that no other answer could be afforded her until she told her father what had happened to her. She wanted to tell him but she couldn't. The moment the words left her lips her father would be taken from her. No ears on earth could hear the words she so desperately wanted to say. The Judges would do as they had threatened.

_This truth drives me into madness_

There was no one she could talk to. No one she could share her nightmare with. People would ask her what had happened but she couldn't tell them. Even if she could lie it wouldn't make any difference. It wouldn't make things better and would be just a lie. If and when Lily chose to attack the truth would come out and she'd lose the trust of her friends and family. If she said nothing the outcome would be the same.

_I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away. If I will it all away. _

Thoughts entered her mind of trying to make herself forget what had happened but the Watchers would interfere. They would know what she intended to do and a visit from them was inevitable. She would be forced to tell them what she knew but she couldn't risk them betraying her again. Her father's life was too important. There was also a chance that they would choose to take her life as well.

_Don't turn away (Don't give in to the pain)_

No matter what she chose to do she couldn't let the fear take over. She couldn't think straight and the more scared she appeared the more people would ask her what had transpired making it difficult for her to remain silent. She had to find a way of shaking off the fear. There had to be a way.

_  
Don't try to hide (Though they're screaming your name)_

The thought that Lily would come after to continue whatever evil plan she had in her head was what scared Robyn the most. It was more than likely that she would be the target. Her mother wouldn't take Cain's death lightly and revenge would be served. She thought of running away, hiding somewhere her mother would never find her but it would leave her friends and family vulnerable.

_  
Don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind them)_

The dreadful image of her mother's rotting corpse was burned onto her memory. If she closed her eyes she would be able to see it in full detail and she would only be able to escape it if she opened them again, an action which could yet again lead to her reliving her nightmare.

_  
Don't turn out the light (Never sleep never die)_

In one last attempt to get Robyn to sleep Robbie leant over to turn off her bedside light but she stopped him. She didn't want to sleep. If she fell asleep the Judges could summon her. They would make her tell them what they wanted to know and if she told them she couldn't risk them betraying her and taking her father's life. Locked in their domain she wouldn't know what was happening and wouldn't be able to plead for his life. There was also a chance that they would choose to take her life as well. It wasn't a risk she was willing to take. She had to stay awake.

Doctor Cole walked into the Rotten house at three in the morning. Kit had begrudgingly called him to ask if there was anything he could give Robyn to get her to sleep. She had absolutely refused to sleep despite numerous pleas from her family and their patience and energy were nigh on spent. They needed rest as well but couldn't rest until Robyn was safely off in the land of nod.

When Doctor Cole walked into her room Robyn knew exactly what was going to happen. She couldn't let it happen. He was going to sedate her so she'd sleep, she'd only be able to wake up when the sedative cleared her system. During that time any number of things could happen and she wouldn't be able to stop them. She'd be at the mercy of any attack made by her mother or the Judges.

_Fallen angels at my feet. Whispered voices at my ear._

She watched as Doctor Cole filled a syringe from a vial and came over to her. When her father held her so she couldn't struggle she resisted but it was in vain. Sportacus had assisted him and she couldn't move her arm. She felt the familiar sting of a needle piercing her flesh. As the needle was withdrawn the hold her father and uncle had on her lessened.

Her eyelids began to droop and before she lost the battle to stay awake she heard her father whisper in her ear, "I'm sorry Robyn. I'll be here when you wake up."

_Death before my eyes, lying next to me I fear_

Trapped in unwanted sleep Robyn's nightmare returned. Lily held her arms and dug sharp fingernails into her soft flesh leaving crescent shaped cuts where they bit down. She could feel blood running down her arm and she cried out.

Hearing her daughter cry out Lily stopped laughing and looked at her. "Silly girl, this is the least I can do to you. Just think what could happen to your father when he goes to sleep. If he's lucky he might never wake up. Poor dead daddy!"

"Don't hurt him. Leave him alone. Take me; I'm the one you want."

"I might just do that but I might need reminding. Pay me a visit when you're next in the area and we can have a little chat."

Robyn opened her eyes and looked around. She was back in her room and her father was sleeping peacefully by her side. Sitting up she looked down at her pillow and saw herself sleeping, she'd found a doorway out of her dream. After making sure that her father was ok she stood up. She could hear Lily calling her from afar. A call only she could hear.

_She beckons me, shall I give in?_

She didn't know what to do. If she answered her mother's call she could end up walking right into a trap but if she didn't any number of things could happen. She had to find a way to bargain with Lily and convince her to leave him alone. Looking back at him and then at the window she made a decision.

_Upon my end shall I begin? Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end. _

She was going to find her mother.

AN: The song running through the chapter is 'Whisper' by Evanescence.


	22. Chapter 22

A full moon shone brightly over the sleeping town. Faint clouds drifted lazily towards it but they could not defeat the tranquil light thrown down by the ancient satellite. A light that illuminated a lone figure moving from shadow to shadow, concealing themselves from any eyes that might spy them. No matter how they tried they could not escape the eyes that had circled the Earth since the dawn of time, one by day the other by night.

Robyn stealthily followed the voice that called her, a voice that would either lead to her destiny or demise. It was a gamble she would have ordinarily ignored but the price of doing nothing could be much greater than the price she could end up paying by responding to fate's messenger. Curiosity had led her into trouble many times before but there was a chance that this time it would do her some service. The only way to find out was to take fate by the hand and dance with it once again on the thin line between life and death.

A dance she had joined often.

There was only a short time before the sedative worked its way out of her system. She only had that amount of time to find Lily and make her bargain. Already she was half way to Sunny Acres and the top of the cabin was illuminated by the moon's light. It served as her guide and showed her the path she had to take. The closer she came to the cabin the louder the voice became.

This time no images assaulted her. There was no warning. Something wasn't right. Even when she had reached the threshold of the front door there were still no images. All was quiet and it made her edgy. Sticking to her plan she walked into the cabin and into the bedroom where the trap door to the basement was. Slowly she opened it and peered down into the darkness. The voice called her and she descended the stone steps into the bowels of the cabin.

A strong Scottish accent greeted her as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "I wondered how long it would take for you to come here."

"Michael?" Robyn asked trying to spy him.

"Yes. It is I. If you're looking for your mother she's not here."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. I came here to find you. When were you last here?"

"I can't say considering I was unconscious when I left. Do you know who might have been responsible for that?"

Robyn heard a match being struck and it flickered into life. She watched it almost floating in the pitch darkness before the lantern lit up. Its light filled half of the room and she gasped when she saw Michael. His shirt was torn and bloody. Several stab wounds marked his chest and arms.

"The same person who was responsible for this," Michael replied indicating his wounds. "She has an ally. Someone who's been helping her hide from us. I don't know who he is but he goes by the name of Dominic. Anyone you might know?"

Robyn thought for a few seconds, "I can't say it rings a bell. I take it he's protecting her while she's too weak to defend herself."

"You could say that. I was close to finding her when he stopped me. He doesn't know what I am, yet, but he knows of us."

"That's not good for him. The Judges won't be pleased."

"They're already displeased. Lily forgets the rules but she has nothing to lose. We're now searching for the both of them, if we find him we find her."

"What have I got to do with any of this?"

Michael turned away as if she'd touched a nerve, "Our time is running out. She has designs to come back to power with this Dominic's help. If she succeeds she'll come after you and your family. We'll be able to trap her when she comes for you but until then we…we…have been asked to… to protect you."

"Well isn't that novel?" Robyn asked with her arms folded.

Dominic opened the door of his refrigerator and tried to find something to eat. He'd not been shopping recently and there was little choice. He had plenty of eggs and some salad. Thinking of what he could do with the two things he decided upon making himself a boiled egg salad it wasn't much but it would do. Taking out what he needed he closed the door. He gasped when he turned around and saw Lily behind him. In his surprise he dropped what he held in his hands and he heard the eggs break when they hit the floor.

Without a word Lily grabbed Dominic by the throat and threw him back against one of the kitchen counters. Before he could get away she grabbed him and threw him back against the same counter. Pulling him towards her she threw him to the floor and he landed flat on his face. Walking over to him she got a bunch of his hair in her fist and dragged him across the floor before rubbing his face in the mess made by the broken eggs. Letting go of his hair she kicked him and walked over to the other side of the kitchen.

Grunting in pain Dominic pushed himself up onto his knees and tried to wipe some of the egg and blood from his face with his sleeve. Slowly he stood up and turned to face Lily who was staring daggers at him with her one remaining eye. He began to walk towards her but stopped when he saw her pull a bread knife from the knife block. Knowing her track record a wave of fear passed over him and before he could away she charged up to him and shoved him against a wall with the knife pressed to his throat.

"You fool! Do you have any idea who you attacked earlier? He was one of them!" Lily hissed.

"I didn't know. I swear I didn't know. If he was one of them how did I hurt him?"

"You didn't you idiot! You can't kill what's already dead! If they find us we're both in trouble. We'll both be dead! You're going to do what you've been planning to do and you're going to do it right now."

Dominic gulped, "I can't. The process might take years it's-"

"Right now!" Lily screamed.

With no other choice Dominic nodded. If he refused she would kill him. When she backed away he went to get his medical equipment. It was going to be a long night, a very long and complicated night.

After talking with Michael for over an hour it was time for her to return to her body. Making sure that Michael would be alright she found the same doorway that had enabled her to leave her dream and walked through it. Back in normal sleep she relaxed and waited for morning to come.

There was a lot she had to think about and it would all look clearer in when she was awake. Even though the Judges had called a temporary truce until Lily had been captured she was still bound by their rules. She still couldn't tell anyone what had happened to her and a long, difficult time waited ahead. Until Lily was back where she belonged she would still fear for her and her father's lives. She didn't know if Lily would ever be found and captured until it was too late. It was her hope that the Watchers wouldn't fail but she knew they were growing desperate. Michael hadn't told her what goal Lily hoped to achieve and what exact part this Dominic played but all would soon be revealed.

When it was she would be ready for whatever was going to come her way.

After a gruelling fourteen hours of non-stop work Dominic sat exhausted in his chair and waited for his patient to wake up. It wouldn't be long before she did and he hoped that she'd be pleased with his work. If she wasn't pleased she would kill him. There was still a long way to go but most of his preliminary work had been completed, from here on in things would be a lot easier.

Lily began to stir as her anaesthetic wore off and she started to wake up. Slowly she sat up and studied her hands. They were no longer half rotted. New skin had been grafted on after the old had been removed. Feeling her face with her new hands she began to smile when her fingers touched upon new lips and fattened cheeks. Wanting to see what she looked like she climbed off of the table and walked over to the mirror hanging above the fireplace. Looking into the mirror she began to laugh triumphantly.

Turning to look at the doctor she beckoned him over and began to thank him for his work in the best way she knew how. He'd been instrumental in her goals and the beginning of a whole new era. The beginning of a new fight to remove her enemies, a fight that she knew she would win.


End file.
